


<底特律：變人><漢康><監獄AU>Elysion

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※來自佑季的監獄AU囚犯漢克X獄警康納※非常騷的性癮康注意※有輕微抹布康與1700描述※繁體字注意





	1. 入獄

「在這裡沒有規矩。」

他記得他在辦理入監手續時，坐在對面穿著工整獄警服的清秀青年這樣說道。

「這座監獄的組成很單純，沒有幫派、也沒有人會強迫他人成為女人。」

青年在描述時交疊的腿分開再次疊起，略緊的制服褲讓那大腿間柔軟的形狀微微鼓出。

「只要表現的好，就能得到獎勵，我親自給的。」

說完後青年伸出嫩紅的舌頭舔了嘴角，舉止間滿是毫不遮攔的肉慾。

等到他弄完那些該死的手續，青年從椅子起身，走到他身邊。

他聞到青年身上若有似無的淡香。

「晚點巡房時，你可以嚐嚐我給的見面禮。」

那青年在他耳邊輕聲的呢喃，氣音如同羽毛刮搔他的耳朵，青年白皙的手摸上他的大腿，往內側滑去。

在他激動得想抓住那隻手往自己的胯下帶之前青年就將那調皮的手收回。

「你感到期待，我很高興。」

青年離開時給了他一個wink，他看清楚了青年制服上的名牌。

那個青年叫做康納。

 

由於身分關係，漢克在進入監獄時沒有任何人挑釁他。

畢竟誰想跟暗殺了不知道多少黑幫或者白道知名人士的殺手槓上，又不是閒命太長。

傳聞，他就是因為幫那群警探崩掉了一個大型毒品流通黑幫的頭兒跟幹部，才進來監獄躲躲風頭。

這座監獄的老規矩，誰的來頭大誰是老大，原本的頭頭就算千百個不願意，也得交出這個位置。

「不了，我沒興趣。」漢克聳肩，他深知監獄規矩，本著想趁自由時段跟這區的老大打聲招呼，沒想到就差點把人踢下這個位置自己坐上去。

「你看來不是個喜歡權力的傢伙。」那個滿是刺青的的黑人老頭發出咯咯的笑聲。「相信你已經看出來了，這裡沒有人種、幫派之分，頂多由刑罰輕重劃分舍房。」

「我並不算這裡的老大，從權力上來說。」

「但這裡的年輕人都爭著當乖小孩，呵呵呵，你很快就知道什麼意思。」

漢克點點頭，轉身打算離開。

——有什麼東西劃破空氣朝他擲來。

漢克立刻回頭接住，是一盒沒開封的香菸。

「我請的，想搞什麼違禁品自己去跟二樓的荷斯談交易。」

 

將味如嚼蠟的晚餐塞進胃裡填飽肚子後，每個人都非常自動的回到自己的舍房等待點名。

挺奇妙的。漢克心想。他以為所有人會懶散到警衛怒吼著催趕才肯回到自己的狗窩。

每個囚犯全數回到在自己該待的舍房後，六點整一到便警鈴大作，所有房間的鐵牢門自動關閉鎖上。

「今天會是誰？」

「別吵！老子昨天工作效率是最好的！」

舍房的囚犯七嘴八舌的爭執，像是一群為了得到糖果而爭辯誰才是最乖的孩子一樣。

漢克站在鐵門邊，從一個下午打聽來或者謠傳來的小道消息都能推測出大概。

當皮鞋踩踏在粗石地板的聲音響起時，整個監獄都安靜下來，漢克的牢房在中段的位置，他看不到入口那邊，只能聽著那個獄警正踩著雙硬底的皮鞋，假想他手裡拿著名冊版一間一間的清點人數。

「小美人，今晚是不是我？」

「待會就知道了。」

幾乎每點過一個房間，他就會被問相同的問題。

不疾不徐的逐一點過後，他走到漢克的牢房前。

漢克聞到了下午嗅到的那股淡香，但此時卻更加濃郁，在這個滿是男人體臭的牢獄中更顯芬芳，猶如鮮花般鮮嫩欲滴的等著讓人摘下。

「晚安，漢克。希望直呼你的名字不會讓你不高興。」

當他站到漢克面前時，漢克已經被這馥郁的古龍水香氣撩得加深呼吸。

「我沒意見。」漢克發現自己的聲音已經變得低啞。「我也想叫你康納。」

似乎沒料到男人的嗓音被情慾燒得暗啞，低沉的男音震入康納耳裡後他發出一種難耐的輕哼，連雙腿都夾緊磨擦。

康納的呼吸也緩緩加重，他已經忍耐不了。

「原本是點完名才開始的......」康納半瞇著眼輕喘，吹撫在漢克面前的氣息彷彿夏日的熱浪。「你介意現在收下見面禮嗎？」

當康納說出這話時對面牢房的囚犯發出不明的吼叫，其他人也跟著嚎吼，他們瘋狂敲打著欄杆像是要催促他們趕緊上演今晚的第一場春宮秀。

 

康納沒有打開漢克牢房的門，他跪在鐵欄杆前，鼻子輕蹭漢克微微頂起的褲檔，那裡散發屬於男人賀爾蒙的味道讓他著迷，康納用牙齒咬著褲子的拉鍊往下拉開後，掏出那才半勃就尺寸可觀的陰莖。

纖細的手指給那個大傢伙擼動幾下後，康納伸出舌頭舔男人飽滿的陰囊，舌尖滑過雙囊間細緻的皮膚，往上舔到了他等待已久的大肉棒。

康納迫不及待的張開嘴就將那巨物含進嘴裡，嘴唇小心的包覆牙齒，舌頭靈巧的在碩大的龜頭打轉，慢慢地吃進整個陰莖，感覺它逐漸脹大硬挺，塞滿他的嘴。

「嗯......」康納半瞇著眼，像是享受著什麼美味一樣滿足的哼出聲，從馬眼流出鹹腥的液體不斷刺激著他的鼻腔。

好喜歡，好喜歡這個味道。康納的雙手緊緊握著欄杆，興奮地把男人的老二吞嚥到喉管。

「噢、操......」漢克仰著頭喘氣，這是他碰過最好的口活，康納的嘴濕滑而溫暖，很有技巧的收起齒列不弄疼他，更別說那深喉——喉管吞嚥的吸吮敏感的龜頭幾乎要讓他升天。

康納完全把男人舔硬了之後退了出去，嘴唇還捨不得的吸了一下發出啵的聲音，他舔嘴將嘴唇上屬於漢克的體液全捲進嘴裡嚥下，站起身背對解開自己的褲頭。

褲子被褪下時掛在皮帶上的配件發出當啷聲響，康納只讓屁股露出來，高高翹起對著漢克。

「這只是見面禮，以後你表現得好，就能抱著操我。」

康納說完後就自己掰開圓潤的屁股，手指陷在臀肉裡，那泛著水光的小穴早就已經被充分潤滑，過多的水劑正從一縮一縮穴口吐出，像是餓極般的流口水。

完全把自己準備成隨時供人臨幸的婊子......漢克扶著被康納完全口硬的陰莖對準穴口，在臀縫磨擦，惹得眼前的小騷貨努力吞吐著小穴扭腰求他操進去，才抓緊他的髖骨用力頂進去。

「啊啊、哈啊！」被填滿的快感讓康納發出高亢的呻吟，聽到這騷貨的浪叫讓整個監獄的囚犯沸騰起來，他們罵髒話、或者捶欄杆，要漢克把這個小婊子操出更甜美的聲音。

眼前的小騷貨太過美味，漢克幾乎無法克制的、用力的去操那漂亮的小屁股，肉棒無情的拓展狹窄的穴肉，變換角度在穴裡戳刺，每次抽出只將頭部留在穴口，然後重重的挺入，力道重得連康納大腿縫間可愛的圓囊都隨著動作一晃一晃。

康納爽的收不住呻吟，他扭著腰幫助漢克去戳到他深處最敏感的點，當那堅硬的龜頭研上鼓脹的肉核時康納發出了更加甜膩的尖叫，雙手緊緊握著後方的欄杆才沒腿軟的跪下去。

「操！操你的康納！你的屁股緊的跟處一樣！」漢克被夾的頭皮發麻，康納被頂上敏感點時穴肉緊緊一縮，深處一股溫熱的淫水流出來澆灌在他的老二上。

媽的，是個會自己流水的極品騷貨。漢克掐緊了康納往後一扯，讓他撞在欄杆上，埋在他屁股裡的肉棒更深的挺入，一下又一下的操在深處越來越興奮腫脹的肉核上。

「好、好深！哈啊！漢克、太深了......噢！」康納被操得胡亂呻吟著浪話，牢房的鐵欄杆被頂的鋃鐺作響，他整個人只靠漢克釘在肉穴裡的陰莖支撐，敏感點像是要被磨平一般的頂弄。

康納一點也不遮攔自己的喘息，整個監獄都在收聽今日的第一場秀，尤其是對面牢房的，在最佳的特等席收看，正貪婪地盯著康納被操到兩眼上揚、舌頭都爽到深出來的表情快速的給自己擼。

監獄的走道狹窄，康納只覺得眼前那根陰莖離自己很近，恍惚間忍不住伸長舌頭想要去舔。

_好想要、想要精液的味道。_

「射給我、啊啊！漢克、漢克......射滿我、哈......」康納看著在他眼前晃的老二瘋狂的請求，他亂七八糟的言語完全讓人分不清到底是想被射滿屁股還是被射滿臉，又或者兩者都有。

漢克也覺得快到了，他太久沒享受過這麼棒的騷穴，然而他還是感覺到不滿足。

那礙事的欄杆阻擋了他去撕爛康納的制服，他想要撫摸康納的身體、他的乳頭、他的頸骨，想要看他被操爽流淚的表情，想吻住那張不停淫亂呻吟的小嘴。

終於在一陣快速的抽插中，漢克深深一頂就輾著康納鼓脹的小肉核射出精液，又濃又多的射滿他的屁股，穴肉更是痙攣著收縮吸吮著把精液全部吃進肚裡。

康納被內射的發出可口甜膩的尖叫，高潮的顫抖著身子，漢克幾乎能夠想像康納還繃在褲子裡的性器硬生生被他操射，濁白的精液弄髒自己的褲底。

對面牢房的幸運觀眾看著康納高潮的表情也擼射出來，飛濺的精液都沾在了康納的臉上，康納滿足的舔過嘴邊的精液，手終於沒有力氣的鬆開欄杆，身體緩緩滑下，穴肉離開帶給他愉快的陰莖時還留戀的縮了一下。

「哈......哈啊......」康納跪趴在地上喘息，屁股努力的收緊，像是不讓可口的精液流出一樣。

看得漢克疲軟下的陰莖又忍不住抽動一下。

 

等康納平復了氣息後，他從地上爬起來又跪到漢克面前，捧起漢克已經軟下、滿是黏滑體液的老二舔拭，一點一點地替男人把上面的淫水舔乾淨，舔到頭部時還貪婪的輕吮，把殘留的精液全吃進嘴裡。

漢克忍不住伸手撫摸康納潮紅的臉龐，臉上還有對面囚犯射給他的濁白。

「嗯......」康納忍不住轉頭，把那沾到精液的指尖含入舔乾淨。

「希望你滿意我給的見面禮。」康納彷彿饜足的起身，他湊近到漢克的面前，近的能交換兩人的氣息。

「我很喜歡你操我的感覺，漢克。」

滿是肉慾與喜愛的話語只在兩人的呼吸間，赤裸的表達了康納的不滿足。

說完後康納退後一步，背對漢克將褲子穿上，讓漢克能觀賞到他屁股不小心漏出一小股精液的瞬間，然後繼續他的點名作業。

這段插曲讓監獄相當浮躁，囚犯瘋狂捶撞牆壁要康納快點把工作弄完，他們急著要操他漂亮的小屁股、用精液把他的肚子灌滿。

點完名的康納將板子夾在腋下，他拿出了一枚硬幣把玩，隨著往回走的路發出叮噹的聲響。

康納再次經過漢克的牢房，漢克看到康納又偷偷地給他一個wink。

最後那枚硬幣的聲響停止在漢克看不到的前排牢房，然後他聽到牢門被打開的聲音以及囚犯迫不及待要操爛康納屁股的下流話。

沒多久那甜膩沙啞的可口呻吟再次迴盪在監獄，漢克躺回了狹窄骯髒的床板上收聽，手裡忍不住的擼動自己的陰莖，假想自己就在那能融化老二的穴裡奔馳。


	2. 服刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自佑季的監獄AU  
> ※非常騷的騷康注意  
> ※有輕微抹布康與1700描述  
> ※繁體字注意

當漢克醒來時完全沒半點事情能做。

距離完全天亮還有一段時間，從高處狹小的鐵窗能看到朦朧的晨光，監獄此時滿是此起彼落的鼾聲。

平常的話漢克這時候會去做些訓練，可能是射擊，或者是技術操練，然而在這狹小的空間裡他連好好伸展都辦不到。

漢克放棄在這小牢房裡進行任何屈伸運動的念頭躺回床上，靜靜等待天完全亮起。

 

六點半警鈴一刻也不慢的響起，所有人站到了鐵牢前等著點名。

「我說，新來的。」

漢克皺著眉一個眼刀過去，發現是對面牢房的墨西哥裔囚犯正在跟他搭話。

「昨天很爽吧？咱們典獄長的小屁股。」

「我以為他只是一般的獄警。」

聽到漢克的回答，那囚犯咧嘴一笑說：「他確實是，只是我們喜歡叫他典獄長。」

漢克聳肩，他能夠理解這群囚犯喊康納「典獄長」的原因，把一個位階比自己高的人操到向自己雌服，下刻上的快感足以滿足任何一個男人的征服慾。

但漢克不認為眼前的囚犯只是想跟他愉快地聊天，他可是看到了對方眼中的警告意味。

「典獄長似乎很喜歡你，可真好不是嗎？」囚犯的話中滿是忌妒的醋味。「從沒見過他這麼急著脫褲子找操，連工作都丟在一邊。」

「是嗎？那我得好好利用這點讓那小騷貨變成我的人。」

漢克是故意這樣說的，果然看到囚犯眼中燒起怒火，如匣中猛獸般用力撞擊鐵牢，惹得其他人紛紛側目。

「最好別太他媽囂張！那小婊子的屁股是所有人共享的！」

「三零四二二號！給我退後一步！」

囚犯的怒吼換來了點名獄警的咆哮，黑人獄警抽出警棍用力敲打鐵欄杆警告後怒瞪著對面的漢克。「你也是！最好嘴巴給我收斂點！」

 

監獄的生活枯燥而壓抑，日子過得比青少年還要規律。

六點就得起床，六點半點完名舍房鐵門便會打開，這時囚犯有片刻的時間可以走動交流，七點一到就能去食堂吃早飯，然後開始各自的工作。

不論是因為什麼罪狀入獄、是多麼惹不起的人，分配到手的工作絕對不會有半點偷懶，有工作代表有報酬，那些微薄的金錢會直接存入囚犯的ID卡裡，讓他們可以去商店買些娛樂品，像是書籍、文具、甚至是廉價的香菸。

監獄只提供最基本的吃喝與日用品，除非付出勞動換許酬勞，不然只有親友訪視才能拿到些裡頭沒有的慰問品，在獄裡最簡單的貨幣就是香菸，實質的錢價值更勝於此。

而違禁品則是有門路的囚犯在做的生意，支付一定的金錢或者香菸，色情刊物還是更好的菸、甚至是小刀或毒品都有辦法弄進來。

漢克並不打算跟牢裡的任何人交好，只要外面風頭過去了他便能離開，於是逕自的疏離人群做自己的事情，獨自一人工作獨自一人吃飯，自由時間也不與人攀談。

即使漢克蓄著灰白凌亂的過長頭髮跟鬍子讓他看起來多麼的像個中年老頭，其他人也不敢找他麻煩，不論打不打得贏，只要惹出麻煩自己就得不到來自「典獄長」的獎勵了。

為了能一操那漂亮的小屁股，囚犯們就算過得再怎麼壓抑而毫無宣洩之處，他們也不會打架鬧事甚至越獄。

這也讓獄方管理這座監獄更加輕鬆，所以對於康納獄警跟囚犯們搞在一起的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

他們都知道，康納看起來統領著整個監獄的囚犯，其實就只是個可憐的性上癮患者。

 

晚餐後的時間是整個監獄最期待的時刻，幾乎可以說是所有囚犯們過著無聊的日子裡唯一的一點樂趣與發洩。

可能是六點、也可能是十點，那個散發古龍水馥郁香氣的獄警會在其中一個時段中出現，點過名後開始把玩那枚硬幣，在今日幸運兒的舍房門面前停下，打開鐵門讓自己成為美味的獎勵。

才進來沒幾天的漢克自然還得不到那枚幸運的硬幣，他在深鎖的牢房內聽著康納跟其他囚犯交合時甜美可口的呻吟，隨著康納尖叫著高潮時假想自己就在他濕熱溫暖的肉穴裡射精。

囚犯們急躁的喘息跟瘋狂敲打鐵牢的聲音讓監獄無比吵鬧，他們催促還在高潮餘韻中的康納從今天第一個幸運兒的老二上下來，繼續揭露下一位得主。

「典獄長，幫我擼一下、一下就好！」

「小美人快過來幫我口！老子已經一周沒上你了！」

「別急著走啊典獄長，讓我射滿你的衣服......」

第一個幸運兒的領獎結束後，往下一個的牢房走時囚犯總會隔著鐵牢攔下康納。

偶爾康納會放緩速度讓精液射在自己身上，但更多時候面對飢渴囚犯們提出的要求，康納都只是指尖輕輕擦過囚犯的性器走過，少有停下來的時候。

這是為了維持獎賞機制不失去公平性。

而今天又是個例外。

 

「漢克。」

經過漢克的牢房時康納特意停下，站在他面前出聲輕喚。

康納得承認，他對這個男人有別樣的慾望，只因為僅僅那次見面禮自己的渴望被他滿足。

漢克站在鐵欄杆內，深遂的藍眼睛燃燒著慾火看著眼前的青年。

原本帶著芬芳香氣而整潔的獄警現在滿是精液的腥味，被射了好幾股濁白的深藍制服凌亂的掛在身上，敞開的衣領都能看到脖頸佈滿被疼愛的痕跡。

漢克皺著眉，他不是不被眼前的青年吸引，但仍然開口催促他：「停下來做什麼？沒聽到其他人快要敲壞鐵牢圍過來操你？」

他很清楚康納的逗留會讓其他囚犯忌妒，這不符合維持監獄秩序的獎勵制度，也對康納的權威有不良影響。

被操過一回的康納此時像熟透的果實，潮紅的臉頰跟潤紅的嘴唇，腥鹹的味道混著古龍水的芳香飄過漢克的鼻間，那濕潤的蜜糖色雙眼彷彿下一秒就會因為被插入而落下甘甜的眼淚。

 

「漢克......」康納幾乎貼在漢克面前，他覺得自己要被男人眼裡的藍色慾火給焚燒殆盡，沙啞的呢喃輕輕飄盪在兩人的鼻息間。「我想要你操我.......」

說完康納忍耐不了，他微微踮起腳尖，仰頭親吻漢克緊抿的唇瓣，手不安分的摸向男人完全勃起而立頂的褲襠揉捏。

漢克簡直聽到腦子理智線斷裂的聲音，他聽不見其他目睹到的囚犯發出忌妒的怒吼，也不管他的模樣會多麼的蠢，大掌扣上康納的後頸貼著隔絕他們的欄杆吻他，牙齒咬上康納紅潤的唇。

當舌頭鑽進濕滑的口腔裡舔過敏感的上顎，漢克得到康納的輕哼，捲過康納的小舌交纏、吸吮裡頭的津液，發現這樣做康納會抓緊他的囚服，整個身體都在顫抖。

漢克嚐到了別的男人殘留在康納嘴裡的腥味，有些慍怒的重重刮過口腔裡的每個角落，逐漸他能品味到康納本身乾淨的味道。

康納戀戀不捨的退開漢克的唇，舌尖遷出長長的銀絲，意猶未盡地將漢克留在他嘴角的唾液舔進嘴裡時，才聽到其他牢房的囚犯已經憤怒到在搥打著欄杆牆壁大吼。

康納對漢克露出一個抱歉的表情，匆匆離開牢房去前往下一個本該能佔有他的幸運兒後，漢克對上了附近囚犯想要把他撕碎的怨毒眼神。

漢克挑釁一般的捲起嘴角，不理會他們的怒吼回去自己的床鋪躺下。

下一場春宮秀很快上演，漢克聽到了康納仍舊沙啞甜美的呻吟，其他囚犯也繼續為此狂歡。

「啊......別咬、嗚......」

「臭婊子！這麼想要那新來的老頭操你？其他人滿足不了你嗎？啊？」

「不、別......呃啊！」

「操爛你的騷屁股！你這淫蕩的臭騷貨！」

康納的求饒聲伴隨著囚犯暴怒的言語，其他收聽的人都瘋狂叫好，要他好好給這個小婊子一點教訓，看他以後還敢不敢隨便給人甜頭破壞規矩。

 

十一點熄燈後漢克躺在床上並沒有入睡，他掏出褲子口袋的一把小鑰匙。

那是剛才康納趁接吻時塞在他口袋裡的，不難推測他的意思。

漢克靜靜在床上等待了兩個小時，周圍已經習慣規律作息的囚犯打鼾入睡後，他悄悄的下床走到牢門前。

這裡的牢門通常是自動鎖，時間一到便發出巨響關上或開啟，但它仍有一個手動的鑰匙孔以防系統出錯的時候。

轉開門鎖時鐵門沒有自動開啟並發出聲響，漢克輕輕拉開門走出去，發揮老本行的本領毫無聲響的穿過走道，嘗試轉動應該所起的通道門，果然是開著的。

夜晚的監獄全面熄燈，只剩下幾個緊急照明燈發出微弱的白光，漢克的夜視能力極佳，很快的摸過走廊轉角到供駐地獄警過夜的房間。

漢克根本不用猜康納的房間在哪，光是站在走廊上就能聽到一聲又一聲不滿足的呻吟從隔音極差的門板傳出來。

「嗚嗯......哈......」康納赤裸的仰躺在床上，一手擼著自己的性器，另一手扶著支按摩棒的底座，大開雙腿變換著角度操自己的穴。

他似乎沒發現房門被偷偷地打開又關上，沉浸在自瀆的快感中。

忽然康納被比自己大一圈的身影壓上，那根給他愉悅的按摩棒被抽走，還沒來得及驚呼就被吻住雙唇，口腔被對方的舌頭竄入，立刻勾起他敏感的舌尖吸吮。

過於熟悉的吻技還有敏感點被照顧讓康納軟下掙扎，任由來人深入的與他交換嘴裡的津液，讓自己沾染上對方的味道。

「把鑰匙塞在我的褲子裡，不怕我試圖越獄？」熟悉的暗啞嗓音在他們的喘息間響起，讓康納完全確定來人是誰。

「漢克......」

康納軟軟的喊著對方名字，果然對上那雙藍眼睛，正幽幽燃燒著慾火。

「康納，你知道這樣做不論是被獄方還是囚犯發現，對你只有壞處。」

漢克忍耐自己的慾望責罵對方，眼前的青年對他來說太有吸引力，一盞微弱的檯燈光照下漢克能看到康納年輕乾淨的身體，渾身印著那群囚犯留給他、青青紫紫的吻痕，以及才剛結痂的齒痕。

很淫蕩，也很礙眼。

「我沒有得到滿足......漢克......」康納似乎毫不在意自己破壞規矩，他不滿男人自制性慾的模樣，急切的去蹭漢克的頸側，雙手解開漢克的囚服釦子，撫摸那多毛精壯的胸膛。

「只有你、漢克......快點、滿足我......」

康納挺著腰用那根早流滿水的性器去磨漢克已經鼓起的胯下，滿是肉慾的喘息吹拂在男人臉上。

漢克不知道康納說的是真是假，或許同樣的話他也曾在這張床上講給另一個囚犯聽過。

但現在，他想好好的滿足這個被其他人操過兩回還是很餓的小騷貨。

 

眼前的青年早把自己的身體準備好，穴裡滿是充盈的潤滑劑，更別提他不知道含著那根按摩棒操自己有多久了。

但漢克仍選擇從前戲開始，自從那次見面禮後他不知道妄想多少次這年輕的肉體就被他完全的抱在懷裡，任由他觸摸、愛撫。

想起幾個小時前康納被那群垃圾懲罰時發出哭腔的求饒，他想讓他得到快樂。

漢克再次吻著康納，粗糙帶繭的大掌撫過康納佈滿吻痕的脖頸與鎖骨，緩緩往下到隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛，當他揉上嫩紅的乳頭時，唇舌間獲得了康納的輕哼。

康納很少被人愛撫身體，他與那些囚犯交合，不論是一對一還是對多，他們只想在康納身上得到性慾的發洩，而不是給予康納性的快感。

從男人手掌滑過而產生的電流帶給康納極大的滿足，乳暈被繞著圈揉壓，粗壯的手指摳壓著乳尖、兩指夾著搓揉讓它更加充血挺立，才滿意的繼續往下，撫摸線條美好的腰以及柔軟敏感的腹部。

「漢克、啊......」康納被撫摸的渾身發軟、敏感的輕輕顫抖，甚至覺得他能夠靠著漢克在他全身撫摸的手掌射出來。

「康納，你好敏感。」漢克憐愛的輕吻康納潮紅的臉頰，在他耳邊呢喃。「是不是只要這樣摸就能高潮？」

「我、漢克.....漢克......噢！」康納顫抖的越來越劇烈，當漢克粗糙的手掌摸過他的大腿內側、揉壓上會陰時他弓起身子射出精液，舒爽的連腳趾都忍不住捲曲。

「你射了，康納。」漢克迷戀的看著康納高潮時迷茫的表情，手握上正吐著斑點精液的性器上下動作，讓康納又抖著吐出一點點白濁在他的手上。

「漢克......」康納微微撐起身親漢克的唇，他很喜歡親吻的感覺，輕推開男人壓著他的精壯身體，翻過身讓自己背對漢克撐起屁股，如一頭乖巧雌服、等待著雄性與他交配的雌獸。

他自主的掰開臀肉，五指深陷在圓潤肉感的屁股，露出正收縮吐著晶瑩水劑的後穴。

「進來......」

漢克扶著完全硬挺的陰莖在康納的穴口戳刺，深深頂入享受滑進濕熱肉壁的過程，那裡跟漢克第一次操他時一樣美好，康納的小穴像是終於得到餵食般愉快的收縮，吸吮著要把那根大傢伙吃進更深的地方。

「哈......好大、再深點......」緩慢的插入讓康納更能感覺到那巨碩的存在，彷彿要熨燙他的內腔一樣，康納扭著屁股吞吐那根肉棒，腳背都忍不住磨蹭漢克的小腿催促他快把剩下半截大傢伙也塞進去。

他的深處很癢，那些囚犯只知道把他當成洩慾的工具，注重自己能爽而胡亂抽插，康納就算能因此被操到高潮，但那個渴望得到疼愛的敏感點卻是瘋狂叫囂著飢餓。

「別急，年輕人......」漢克親吻康納的後頸，讓他顫抖著呻吟，連肉穴都不禁收緊，漢克得知自己又收穫了一個康納的性感帶。「你裡面好緊、不像剛剛才自己玩過......」

漢克深知眼前的青年不知道被多少人上過，這漂亮的小屁股不知道吃過多少男人的精液，卻被康納敏感到只因為愛撫就能高潮的模樣勾起莫名的心情。

他似乎在康納高潮時的瞬間明白了他，明白了這個嗜性如癮的年輕人想要什麼。

於是漢克全身壓在康納身上，完全的將康納抱在懷裡挺腰，最後深深一頂時咬上康納的後頸，完全的佔有他。

「呃、啊啊！」康納被自己體格大上一圈、如熊一般精壯的男人完全抱住，全身陷在屬於那男人的味道中完全被佔有，深處鼓脹的肉核被撞上時更是滿足的尖叫出聲，後頸被咬住讓他覺得自己就是被巨大的野獸獵食，又一次顫顫勃起的性器都忍不住洩了一小股精水出來。

「別太快。」漢克伸手輕輕掐著康納性器的底部，限制那興奮的小東西別那麼著急。「忍著點，康納，你射的太多次了。」

康納乖巧的點頭，深深的呼吸平緩自己過快的心跳，他也不想讓自己這麼早就達到高潮。

「Good boy......」漢克在康納耳邊低喃，親吻耳背後的一顆淡痣，放開康納的性器後緩緩的挺腰抽插，就像是對待初嚐性事的處子一樣輕柔，但每下都確實的頂在深處的敏感點上。

「哈......好舒服、啊.......」康納配合著漢克的動作扭腰，放鬆穴肉讓男人順利的完全深入，又在退出時收緊，讓男人被夾得爽出更粗重的喘息聲。

他們的交合是這麼的契合，彷彿靈肉都緊緊交纏在一起，康納滿足的嬌喘，發出漢克從沒聽過的甜美呻吟。

「康納......你真是......」男人隱忍的嗓音讓康納回頭，然後看到了漢克藍色眼睛裡危險的鋒芒。

「漢克？啊啊！」康納還沒反應過來，敏感的肉核就被男人狠狠撞上。

「你真是、讓人忍耐不了！」

漢克掐緊康納的腰快速抽插，力道大得連陰囊都想塞進康納舒服過頭的穴哩，他一下又一下變換著角度操在那顆戳上去就會吐出水的小肉核上，陰莖被康納的淫水淋的濕透，每次的抽出都能帶出那黏膩的汁液。

「太深了、噢！漢克、太......哈啊！」突然劇烈的快感把康納從溫柔的熱泉中捲入浪潮，康納被頂得本能想往前掙扎，腰卻被漢克粗壯的手臂緊緊環繞住，康納甚至感覺到漢克巨大的陰莖挺到了不曾有人造訪過的深處，快把他的小腹頂出形狀。

漢克毫不克制自己的力道重重的操這漂亮的小屁股，感覺到自己的陰莖滑進更深的地方，頂端觸碰到柔軟的腸壁。

「我頂到了？寶貝，告訴我爽不爽......」

漢克只是輕微朝那底部一頂，康納便發出高亢的尖叫，小腹微微使力就讓漢克進到更濕滑的地方。

「舒服、啊！太舒服......漢克、我要......！」康納被操開的瞬間甚至出現片段的失神，滿臉都是爽出來的眼淚，那今天已經射過太多次的小東西只能射出稀薄的幾點精水，大腦像是要被強烈的乾性高潮燒乾。

漢克被康納高潮縮緊的穴肉咬得低吼，他再次咬住康納的頸子，快速在那處滑膩深深頂送，終於在一次插入發出情色的喉音，把自己的濃精給灌進康納的腸腔裡。

 

康納從高潮中回過神時，感覺到漢克還壓在自己身上，一點一點的親吻他的後頸安撫他。

「感覺怎麼樣？你像是第一次做愛一樣暈過去。」漢克察覺到康納已經醒過來。

「......」康納張了張嘴，卻說不出話。

感覺太好了，被完全的佔有，從裡到外都被這男人的味道給包圍，滿足了他想完全被愛著的渴求。

停下的眼淚又忍不住流出，康納怕漢克誤會只能把臉埋進枕頭裡點點頭，但微微顫抖的肩膀出賣了他。

而漢克只是更溫柔的吻著他的後頸，逐一吻過上頭星星點點的痣，留下只有自己到訪過的痕跡後，退開下身要把疲軟下來的陰莖抽出康納的後穴。

「不、等等......」康納感覺到後頭被充滿的感覺逐漸消失，連忙夾緊穴口回頭，連自己滿臉淚水都忘記。

「就這樣、在裡面......抱著我。」

康納輕顫的聲音讓人憐惜，漢克停下了抽出的動作，撫下身親吻康納流出的淚水，將他完全環抱在自己懷裡。

「天亮前我得回去，在那之前我會在這裡。」

「好。」

康納閉上了眼睛，呼吸裡都是漢克的氣味，朦朧睡意間他還感覺到漢克用吻還有鬍子在他的後頸安撫。

這讓他無比的滿足。


	3. 隙縫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自佑季的監獄AU  
> ※非常騷的騷康注意  
> ※有輕微抹布康與1700描述  
> ※繁體字注意

六點一到康納便睜開眼睛，發現漢克已經離開了。

他居然沒有醒來。康納一直認為自己很淺眠，沒想到完全沒注意到對方離開。

康納往旁邊的位置摸，早已經沒有任何男人殘留的溫度。

很正常，漢克一定是趁著清晨回去牢房的，但康納還是感到一陣失落。

康納翻過身想嗅嗅看能不能聞到漢克留下的味道安慰自己時，看到了枕邊放了一張紙條。

只能是漢克留給他的。康納伸手拿過那張紙趴在枕頭上閱讀。

_我只替你簡單清過，睡醒馬上去浴室把自己洗乾淨免得腸胃炎。_

_點名時的事情不要再發生，那會動搖你的地位。_

_鑰匙別再塞我褲子裡，我不想看你被獄方檢舉協助越獄而上法庭。_

鋼筆字跡意外的剛毅，力道略重的在紙上留下簡略的三句話，但康納從中讀出了漢克對他的關切以及擔心。

一陣暖流從心尖上漾開，康納起床將這張字條慎重的收進他書桌上的文件夾內，走進浴室清理自己。

 

今早又有個獲得假釋的囚犯收拾了牢房準備離開。

漢克收到工作調度的通知，因為這個要離開的囚犯是整個監獄裡唯一懂些醫護並在醫務室勞動的人，漢克懂些毛皮而被調去填補空缺。

這棟監獄在康納的獎賞機制下每個人都爭著當模範受刑人，讓許多獲得減刑的人從這個屎窟離開回到社會上。

「手續都完成了，恭喜你今天從這裡離開。」

「嘿嘿，可多虧你，『典獄長』，你舒服的屁股幫了我不少呢！」

要前往醫務室的漢克正巧經過了獄警的辦公室，聽到了康納的聲音讓他忍不住駐足。

「別又關回來，我對重新回來的人更嚴格。」

「噢，怎麼可能。要知道外面跟你一樣舒服的女人多的是。」

「意思是不想收餞別禮？」

「我們可愛的典獄長生氣了？」

漢克聽到鐵椅被推開的聲音。

「別生氣，典獄長。你的屁股還是很爽的。」

「嗚嗯......」

「你看，只要揉一下就發出這麼可口的聲音。我該好好享受餞別禮了，典獄長。」

沒多久辦公室裡傳出康納甜膩的呻吟，不用猜也知道裡頭發生了什麼事情。

而漢克已經離開那裡。

 

漢克轉開醫務室的門進去就看到一個白人男性，金髮與淡藍色眼睛，氣質溫和的一點也不適合監獄的氛圍。

「你好，安德森先生，我叫賽門，是這裡的醫生。」

叫做賽門的醫生正在翻閱一大疊健康檢查報告，從旁邊還未拆的黃色信封袋來看應該是才寄過來沒多久。

健康檢查對囚犯來說習以為常，為了防止獄內受刑人不良行為造成傳染病爆發，幾乎每季都會進行一次完整檢查，但漢克仍然察覺出這座監獄的檢查頻率相當高，將近半個月就會進行一次血液及尿液檢驗。

「你對這些報告有什麼看法？」賽門看完一份後又拆開信封袋拿出一疊。「你的表情像是在疑惑這裡怎麼這麼頻繁做健檢，能告訴我你是怎麼想的嗎？」

「我不明白你想問什麼。」

漢克警戒的瞇起眼睛，這種問題就像是在刺探他一樣。

「抱歉，我可能沒有表達清楚。」賽門露出一個苦笑，然後重新提問：「你認為為什麼這裡要比其他監獄進行更頻繁的健檢？」

健檢就是為了掌握人體健康狀況，對監獄來說就是隨時掌握囚犯的身體狀況不爆發任何傳染病，而會有傳染病發生通常是由囚犯們行為偏差造成。

例如施打毒品的針頭共用、強暴、輪姦等等，都會造成愛滋或者性病在獄內蔓延。

關於毒品，漢克發現在這裡毒品被查的意外嚴格，他不是沒在監獄待過，只要買通獄警毒品就相當好運進來，然而這裡能看到高檔的菸、甚至是難以夾帶進來的酒，卻沒見過毒品的粉末或者針頭。  
而強暴之類的事情更不會發生，這裡囚犯們的共同情人就是康納。

漢克想到康納在這裡與許多囚犯發生關係，也不要求操他的人戴保險套，亂交使他有非常高的染病風險。

一股難以言喻的心情從他的胸腔蔓延開來。

「你們在保護康納。」

漢克的回答讓賽門訝異的睜大眼睛。

「你是第一個這樣回答的。」賽門收回他的驚訝，反而露出一個很欣慰的表情。「康納看人的眼光總是很差，這次終於好了一點。」

聽著賽門的話漢克不知道為什麼想起那晚。

那嗜性成癮的年輕人得到高潮時失神而脆弱的表情。

還有因為那點柔情就流下的眼淚。

「康納的性癮是怎麼來的？」

「我想這問題除了他本人以外沒人能告訴你。」

似乎因為漢克的回答讓賽門對他的印象很好，賽門起身拿了個塑膠杯到咖啡機沖了杯咖啡。

「坐吧，這裡沒其他人。」賽門將那杯咖啡放到漢克面前。「康納的性癮我們都不知道是怎麼回事，馬庫斯典獄長也不知道。我們只知道康納本身是個菁英，卻因為他的濫交行為而被調來這裡。」  
「到這裡以後康納依舊我行我素，原本這裡是很難管的重刑犯監獄，但在他建立的獎賞制度下到現在只需要他跟其他不到十個獄警就能完全管理，這讓後來上任典獄長的馬庫斯難以禁止康納持續跟囚犯濫交的行為。」

漢克聽完後了然，喝了口味道不怎麼樣的咖啡後回應：「所以為了不讓這個菁英死在性病上，你們只好加強對囚犯的健康管理，連毒品都不給搞違禁品生意的通融。」

賽門點點頭嘆了口氣，又說：「如果康納能固定幾個性交對象的話至少染病的風險會降低很多......可這裡的受刑人像都說好的一樣，沒有爭取自己能一直得到康納的機會，反而輪流讓其他人都有份。」

賽門說完後漢克沒有接話，而這時賽門才意識到自己的講的話像是對漢克暗示，要他成為長期模範名單當康納的固定對象。

簡直就是慫恿對方破壞大家默認的規矩與整個監獄的囚犯為敵一樣。

「呃，安德森先生，我不是那樣的意思......」

然而賽門還沒能解釋完，醫務室的門就被推開，兩個打架受傷的囚犯被同伴抬進來。

囚犯打架是司空見慣的日常，即使在絕佳獎勵面前，囚犯間的摩擦還是會發生，只是在於會不會演變成群架或者鬥毆的差別。

「知不知道犯人是誰？」

即使知道答案，但賽門還是例行的詢問。

「不，我不知道。我就他媽被人從後面揍了一頓。」

後面，那你的傷怎麼在臉上？翻了一個白眼，漢克知道他們不想把事情鬧大而沒有揭穿。

冷清的醫務室馬上忙碌起來，漢克一邊給額頭破了洞的囚犯縫針，一邊回想著賽門說的那些話。

既然想要的話那他會毫不猶豫地爭取，他從不是個合群的人，也不是個會遵從群體約制的人。

 

當今天的幸運硬幣又停在同一間牢房時，其他囚犯發出了非常不滿的怒吼。

「臭婊子！你到底多喜歡吸那老頭的屌！」

「連續三天！該死的不公平！」

面對囚犯的怒罵康納像是完全沒聽到一樣，他自顧自地打開漢克的牢房門，迫不及待的與漢克接吻，發出像得到氧氣般的嘆息，雙手不安分的解開深橘色的囚服，撫摸男人精壯的胸膛與腰腹。

「漢克、漢克......操我、我等不及......」

康納軟軟的聲音全都是對漢克的迷戀，三天來被這男人操讓他獲得極大的滿足，每次結束後那潮水淹沒般的高潮以及饜足不想動彈的餘韻讓他上癮。

此時的康納還沒沾染上其他男人的精液味道，漢克迷戀的汲取康納口中的津液，挑逗康納敏感的舌尖惹得他甜膩的輕哼，漢克輕笑出聲，用自己頂起的胯去頂不斷磨著他、急躁的青年。

離開那張被他吻得紅腫的唇，轉移陣地到充滿馥郁香氣的脖頸，淡雅的古龍水此時就是最佳的催情氣味，讓漢克忍不住吸吮頸側留下屬於自己的吻痕。

那群囚犯還在叫罵，甚至越來越大聲，漢克被吵得發出怒吼，手解下康納腰間的警棍從大開的牢房門重重砸出去。

鏗啷——！撞擊在別牢房的鐵欄杆上發出震盪整個空間的巨響震懾了犯人們的咆哮。

漢克不管那些囚犯們是要安靜還是繼續吵鬧，他宛如一頭把獵物帶回巢的野獸將康納壓進自己的床板上，那頂警帽滾落到地上，漢克扯開康納端莊的制服，卻讓領帶繼續掛在頸上。

帶著粗繭的大掌愛撫青年身上的敏感點，漢克滑過白皙皮膚上星星點點的痣，讓他發出別的囚犯沒辦法弄出來的可口呻吟。

他想要他享受到快感。

漢克的吻從脖頸到鎖骨，沿途在消褪的舊痕跡上添上屬於自己的新吻痕，一路往下到康納敏感的乳頭，舌頭繞著乳暈打轉，吸吮充血紅腫的乳尖，粗糙的舌面舔過頂端像要把上頭的縫舔開一樣，手卻不給另一邊孤零零挺翹的乳頭安撫，反而往下，輕撫過柔軟的腰，解開康納的褲子連同被前液跟水劑弄濕的內褲一起扯下，扔在地上時發出了各種配件碰撞的聲音。

康納哼著不滿足的輕吟，自己摸上沒被愛撫的乳尖，另一手往下想給已經硬起的性器擼動。

「別動，親愛的。我還有很多花樣你沒看過。」

漢克拍開康納的手，離開那顆被他留下牙印跟津液的乳頭，繼續往下舔吻，舌頭滑過敏感顫抖的腹部後到康納已經泊泊留出前液的性器，卻刻意繞開往大腿內側移動，讓康納發出落空的不滿低吟。

沒有理會康納的不滿，漢克醉心於在青年白嫩的大腿留下艷紅的吻痕，逐漸侵略到敏感的會陰，當他重重的舔過時康納更是發出尖叫，被刺激的性器射出今天第一股精液。

漢克沿著射精緊繃的囊袋舔舐，輕輕吸吮雙囊間的嫩肉讓康納更劇烈的顫抖，然後含住還在顫抖吐著精水的性器給康納口。

「唔......漢克、嗯......」

康納很少被人口交，通常都是他幫別人口，性器浸覆在濕潤的口腔裡傳來陣陣的酥麻，漢克更是用舌頭去摳弄敏感的馬眼吸吮，要把他沒射完的精液全吸出來一樣。

「漢克、別吸了......啊！快點......」

康納很快的又被漢克口硬，漢克能感覺到那半硬的小傢伙正在他嘴裡再次充血脹大，當完全勃起後便退出自己的口腔，學這青年常惡作劇的那樣在傘頭離開時用唇肉吸吮，果然康納發出了一聲可口的呻吟。

眼前青年的身體漢克已經瞭若指掌，哪裡有性感帶能讓康納發出嬌喘、什麼角度能讓自己一口氣進到康納的最深處都清清楚楚，漢克掰開康納的雙腿讓他夾緊自己的腰，對準了滿是潤滑劑的穴口，朝一個角度用力頂入，巨碩的陰莖直直輾過康那敏感肉核，操進深處的腸壁。

「噢！唔嗯......唔......」

堅硬的龜頭頂到腸壁時康納眼前一片白茫，忍不住張嘴放聲浪叫，卻立刻被漢克吻住，不讓他發出任何太過美味的呻吟，康納嗚嗚噎噎哼著難耐的鼻音，嚐到漢克嘴裡自己的味道讓他感到怪異。

康納全身都被漢克不留死角的抱在懷裡，男人的手貪婪的撫摸他的脊背，一路滑到敏感的腰窩，後穴裡的肉棒一次又一次操進腸腔裡時康納更是忍不住縮緊，肉壁甚至連陰莖上爬滿的青筋都能感覺到，康納爽得腦袋都是快感炸出來的煙花，手緊緊揪著漢克的背將囚服扯出皺痕。

他們聽不見囚犯吼叫罵聲，聽不見那些暴怒著叫罵漢克獨占典獄長的獎賞，不讓他們觀賞、連呻吟都聽不到的咆哮，只能聽見他們唇舌間的濕濡水聲，以及喘息間不小心漏出的呻吟。

康納的雙唇被漢克吻著無法叫出聲，無處宣洩的呻吟讓他有熾熱的窒息感，但他好喜歡，喜歡漢克這種瘋狂佔據他的模樣，喜歡漢克巨大的陰莖挺進腸腔時被夾得哼出聲的喉音，穴肉裡傳來被完整疼愛、麻痺般的快感，沿著脊椎飛快地爬上燒乾他的大腦，內臟都因為在體內抽插的肉棒而顫抖。

沉溺在性慾中的青年蒸騰著肉慾的粉色，泌出的一層細汗打溼了漢克胸腹的毛髮，康納的性器被夾在兩人之間，在漢克的小腹上來回摩擦，不斷分泌出的前液全都擦在男人的腹肌上。

漢克緊緊的抱著康納，他掌握著康納所有的敏感帶，不留餘力的給予他性的快樂，康納的穴像沒有底的春水，源源不絕地從深處澆淋在他的傢伙上，漢克操幹的越來越快，每次抽離都帶出過多的水劑與淫水，挺入時力道重得想將那深處都頂成自己的形狀。

他想要占有他。

但漢克知道他占有不了康納。

「唔嗯、漢克......嗯、唔唔！」

當康納緊緊抱著漢克高潮，性器抖著射出的濁白全糊在漢克的囚服上時，他的高亢的呻吟被全部吞下，夾緊的穴肉感覺到一波又一波的精液灌進肚子裡直到完全射乾淨，男人才鬆開他的嘴，綿長的銀絲牽在他們的唇舌，喘息間互相交換著對方的氣味。

被射入的感覺太過強烈，康納能清楚的感受到精液在體內噴發、灌入他的腸腔鼓脹感，甚至有種小腹內被漢克精液射滿的錯覺。

此時康納終於聽見了其他囚犯們飢渴的嚎叫，催促他趕緊結束這場他們不滿意的春宮秀，去下一個人選演出符合他們胃口的戲。

康納伸手到漢克灰白汗濕的髮裡，戀戀不捨撫摸到男人被風霜雕刻的臉龐，輕吻他的嘴唇後推開，夾著漢克射給他的精液離開令他留戀的懷抱，撿起地上的衣物穿上後走出牢房。

漢克知道康納走出去後會夾著他的體液繼續騎在其他男人的老二上面，供其他人隨意占有。

在這座監獄裡他們只能如此短暫的擁有彼此。

  
  
一個月之後整個監獄都知道了兩件事情，一是那個名叫漢克．安德森的老頭想獨占他們的典獄長，二是典獄長喜歡給那個老頭操。

對此漢克沒有做任何解釋，他依舊當著模範受刑人，不願將這個可以享受獎勵的位置讓給他人，在其他囚犯想撕碎他的眼神中占有康納。

找漢克碴的人通通被他揍進醫務室，然後在被抬到醫務室時沒多久又看到那打殘他們的兇手來支援，粗暴地給他們上藥。

現在那枚幸運硬幣已經失去原本的意義，它現在幾乎只出現在漢克手上。

漢克的行為確實符合獎賞制度，但卻惹怒了其他受刑人，打破了一直以來囚人間不成文的共享約定。

「安德森！他媽的給我過來！」

午間時漢克被一個黑人獄警叫出去，他翻了白眼丟下眼前沒用完的午餐聽令走過去。

這時間囚犯都聚集在用餐，漢克跟著獄警走在後頭，他們離吵鬧的食堂越來越遠，到此時沒有任何人在的廣場。

「操你的傑弗瑞，現在才想起來要找我？」

漢克不屑的噴了鼻息，從口袋掏出菸盒子抽支菸出來刁在嘴上，拿出打火機點燃後當著獄警的面前抽起來。

「媽的！嘴巴放乾淨點，漢克！別忘了老子從警督變成個獄警全因為他媽的要顧你！」傑弗瑞氣得大罵，自己也掏出菸點上，深深吸了一口。「而且我看你根本過得很爽嘛，怎麼？那個菁英獄警的屁股操起來有這麼爽？」

傑弗瑞的話像是踩到了漢克的逆鱗，氣的將菸咬成兩截，拳頭重重的砸在旁邊的欄杆上發出巨響。

「你嫌命太長我很樂意一槍崩了你的腦袋，傑弗瑞......連同你該死的舌頭一起。」

「行行......操，火氣這麼大。」見漢克真的發怒了傑弗瑞只能退步，沒好氣的重重吸了一口菸說：「我只是來警告你，如果沒辦法全心全意去愛那小子的話別跟他搞在一起。」

「你什麼意思......」

「一個傳聞罷了，還有、」傑弗瑞沒有正面回應漢克的疑問，他丟掉手裡的菸在地上踩熄。「近期你就能離開這屎窟了，外頭會用轉獄當藉口把你弄出去。」

傑弗瑞離開後，漢克獨自一人靜靜地把菸抽完。

近期嗎？漢克本覺得進來這裡會過著度日如年的生活，但也沒想到很快一個月就過去了。

思緒回到傑弗瑞的話上，他說除非是全心全意愛著，不然別跟康納在一起。

漢克認為自己是愛著康納的，是的，愛著。並不是沉迷與康納的肉體關係的愛，而是愛著康納整個人。

明明自己連康納的底細都不怎麼清楚，卻被這個人深深的吸引，漢克也沒想到他能在過了燥動易燃的年紀之後因為一個人而如此狂熱。

但漢克不認為自己配得上一個警界菁英，即使這個菁英有著糟透的行為偏差。

他是個殺手，一個已經到了中年晚期的殺手，身手逐漸不如以往老練，隨時隨地可能會在哪次失敗中丟掉性命，毫無價值的死去。

而康納，他還那麼年輕，只要性癮獲得矯正，他的前途是一片光明......

漢克煩躁的把已經燒到濾嘴的菸扔掉，眼角卻看到轉角有個影子閃過。

操，他跟傑弗瑞居然都沒發現有人偷聽！

關於用轉獄當藉口把他放出去的事情萬一被囚犯聽去了會引起大亂！漢克咋舌立刻追了上去，若有必要的話......漢克微微瞇起眼，眼底泛起殺意。

但當他轉進那個轉角他的殺意全數盡散，他看到熟悉的背影，穿著深藍的獄警制服，帶著端正的警帽。

於是漢克更快速的追了上去，並且很快的追上他。

 

「康納！」

漢克抓住康納的手讓他停下。

在康納轉過身時，他先聞到了康納身上濃烈的精液臭味，然後看到了那身警服上滿是濁白的污痕。

「我、請放開我，漢克。」

康納微微的掙扎，卻怎麼也沒辦法讓漢克鬆開手。

「......你怎麼回事？」

漢克皺起眉，周末沒有獎勵時段，他以為康納會好好休息。

漢克上下審視，發現了塞在康納褲頭跟皮帶的紙鈔。

「......如你所見，漢克。」

康納避開漢克詢問的目光，心裡一片酸澀，他從不認為自己的性癮是種羞恥，不論對象是誰，他享受做愛帶給他全然的安全感。

「假日時我開放讓囚犯買下我。」

但他不想讓漢克看到他為了少得可憐的該死鈔票而販售自己的肉體。

「Why？」

「為什麼要問？」

康納放棄了掙扎，垂眼看著地板，他不願看到漢克現在的表情。「對於我被一群囚犯輪著操感到噁心嗎？還是在想我平日都被灌滿精液了連假日都想出賣肉體是有多淫蕩？」

漢克抿緊嘴，在喉嚨滿是玻璃渣般的窒息感中開口：「不，康納......」

他不認為康納噁心或者淫蕩，就連在床上也從沒說過這種下流話。

「為什麼你會需要錢？」

他想起這一個月以來，康納似乎隨時都在這棟監獄裡，不曾離開過，在別人下班後仍留守在這裡。

「為什麼你......」

一陣嘈雜的鈴聲響起，是提醒午休已經結束，要開始下午的更生教育課程。

「你該去上課了，漢克。」康納總算抬頭看向漢克，他已經把剛才的失控完全收起。

康納總算從漢克鬆懈的力氣中將手抽回，轉身要自己的房間清理身體。

「康納！」

聽到漢克喊他，康納還是忍不住回頭。

然後就被扯過衣領，漢克有些粗暴的吻上他，卻在接觸到他的嘴唇時放輕了力道，一點也不排斥康納嘴上還有別的男人留下的精液腥味。

如同康納認識漢克以來一樣的溫柔。

康納覺得自己是個渾蛋，徹頭徹尾的渾蛋，利用般的享受男人給予的柔情與愛之中，而自己卻什麼回應都吝於回報。


	4. 微光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自佑季的監獄AU  
> ※非常騷的騷康注意  
> ※有輕微抹布康與1700描述  
> ※繁體字注意

「康納獄警。」

正在處理文書的康納抬起頭，看到來人稀有的異色瞳。

「馬庫斯典獄長，請問有什麼事情嗎？」康納放下手裡的鋼筆，勾起一抹嫵媚的微笑。「如果是想操我的話沒門，我不跟同僚性交。」

面對康納毫無節操的調戲馬庫斯只是搖搖頭，正經揭穿他說：「你不想跟同僚性交是因為擔憂自己有染病而傳染給同事，康納獄警。我只是來轉交一封信，雖然上面屬名是給我的。」

說完後馬庫斯將已經拆封過的信交給康納，又繼續說：「而且，你的健檢顯示你相當健康。」

對於康納的玩笑馬庫斯也沒有放在心上，他知道康納並不會真的找認識的人約炮，也只會對親近的人開這種黃色玩笑。

「我真高興能聽到這個。」康納毫不在意的回應。「你總是這麼正經，馬庫斯。」

康納接過信後看到熟悉的筆跡，原本那點開玩笑的心情消失殆盡，拿出信件看到熟得不能更熟的簽名更是抿起嘴唇，嘴角明顯的往下。

然後當著馬庫斯的面將那封信撕成碎片。

「你真的很討厭他。」

「不，我不討厭他。」

康納把那些碎紙揉成團丟進垃圾桶，重新拿起鋼筆書寫，銳利的筆尖幾乎要劃破紙張。

「但我也喜歡不了他。」

那支鋼筆擠出一灘墨水汙漬暈在紙上。

 

那次午休後漢克就沒看到康納過，連平日所有人都引頸期盼的獎勵時段都消失得無影無蹤。

囚犯們對此感到煩躁與不滿，但也沒有發生太大的暴動，甚至有些待在這監獄很久的人覺得這根本不是什麼需要驚訝的事情。

從目前其他囚犯對他的敵意來看根本打聽不了什麼，而表面他也不能主動去找傑弗瑞表現出熟絡的模樣，漢克在心裡琢磨其他獲取情報的方法，最後決定去趟商店把ID卡裡所有的錢拿去買貴的不符合價值的劣品香菸。

夜晚娛樂室的人永遠都這麼多，在少了獎勵時段後這個跟飯店大廳一樣寬廣的室內塞了比以往更多找樂子的囚犯。

漢克很少出現在這裡，畢竟誰會想讓自己出現在滿是敵意的群體面前。

例如現在，這群囚犯看到漢克出現在娛樂室都各個面露不善，看他往室內走來都想幼稚的伸腳絆他。

在漢克跨過第五個想絆倒他的腳、搶過三次想偷偷刺過來的小刀反插回對方桌上後，總算到他要找的人面前。

「嘿，漢克。你這一路可以說是千辛萬苦。」一個窩在大桌前點著香菸盒跟紙鈔的囚犯對漢克露出精明的痞笑。「什麼風把你吹來娛樂室？」

「我只是來看看上次賭的如何，荷斯。」

漢克聳肩，他沒有挑明是來問康納消失好幾天的事情。

「喔，那你可得等等了，現在活塞才在跟籃網打。」

荷斯比了比掛在牆上室內唯一的液晶螢幕，正在轉播籃球比賽。

漢克看著那堆打賭聚集而來的菸跟錢，開口問：「公然聚賭也不怕被獄警沒收？」

聽到漢克像挑釁般的提問，荷斯沒有生氣反而咯咯笑起，他身為生意人立刻懂了漢克他真正想問的東西。

「那群獄警可沒空管我們，這時間是上頭長官視察的日子，他們光準備就夠忙了！」荷斯像是要證明現在真的沒人能管他們一樣，叼起一支菸點火抽起來，完全無視室內禁菸的規矩。「我們也只敢這種時後鬆散點。」

荷斯明白漢克想問的是最近怎麼都沒看到他們親愛的典獄長，然而公然詢問他不利，而荷斯也樂於用暗示告訴漢克答案，他其實還挺喜歡這看似頹廢老頭的男人，足夠爽快，買違禁品或情報從不討價還價。

漢克點點頭，將口袋裡的兩包菸丟在桌上，當作答謝後打算離開。

「慢著，漢克。」荷斯吐了一口菸圈後咧嘴壞笑。「你還少三包。」

「操！我哪時欠你的！」

「現在囉，自己看看比賽。活塞輸了，謝謝惠顧。」

看著荷斯得意的痞笑漢克真想一拳揍在他臉上，但他只是翻了口袋把最後三包菸砸在荷斯面前。

「FUCK！」

 

ID卡裡全部的錢換得的五包香菸全繳了出去讓漢克有種傾家蕩產的錯覺。

操，他是差點連手裡的酒也賠出去。漢克又喝了一口小型酒瓶裡的威士忌，熱辣的酒精燃燒喉嚨進入胃裡暖起來的感覺很好，他喜歡這種烈酒純飲的感覺。

如果能倒在冰鎮過的玻璃杯，加上一球鑿圓的冰塊就更好了。漢克倚在圍牆仰頭望著不算晴朗的夜空，樓頂颳來秋風有些強烈，深橘色的短袖囚服在這季節是有些涼了。

突然喧囂的風聲中傳來開門的聲響，漢克立刻轉頭去看向唯一的頂樓出入口。

然後看到那個好幾天沒看到的人，穿著整潔乾淨的警服跟戴得嚴密的警帽。

漢克想到半小時前他才跟人買了這人行蹤的情報。現在算是打水飄了。

不過他不認為有虧。

能知道更多關於他的事情，即使賠光他手裡五包菸換來的酒也不覺得虧。

「漢克。」康納有些意外的張嘴。「這裡禁止進入的。」

「嗯哼，我當然知道，而且我還知道是禁止囚犯跟獄警進入。」

漢克毫不在意的回答，當著康納的面灌了最後一口威士忌，隨意將空瓶扔在地上。

「正確來說，是禁止任何人進入，避免發生私刑或者自殺等事件。」

康納說完後將門嚴密的關上走到漢克旁邊，夜風吹得他領帶不停飛舞。

漢克看著他掏出口袋的一包菸，馬上從包裝認出這是荷斯在賣的高檔菸，一般獄警因為不想跟囚犯同個水平而不會選擇這款菸，然康納不在意的從菸盒子抽出一支菸含在唇裡後翻找自己的打火機。

見康納怎麼找都找不到，漢克好笑的掏出自己的打火機點燃說：「請用，長官。」

火苗在夜風中飄盪，康納趕緊在熄滅前湊過去讓火燃燒他的菸。

「謝了。」康納吸了口菸後吐在漢克面前，像是一種撩撥。「要來一根嗎？」

漢克根本沒得拒絕，康納就把菸塞到他嘴裡，然後湊過去用自己的菸替漢克點燃。

他們離的很近，嗆鼻的菸味中漢克還是聞到康納身上淡淡的體香。

漢克甚至能看到康納湊近時半闔眼睛上濃密而長的睫毛。

康納只是替漢克點燃菸之後便退開，趴在圍牆上抽菸，琥珀的眼睛望著夜空不知道在想什麼。

漢克想著上次沒能講完的話，但卻不知道該怎麼開口，只好也沉默的抽著菸看著沒幾個星點的天空。

「你近期就會離開這裡了，是嗎？」

康納吐出口煙霧後將那支才燒不到一半的菸夾在手指，趴著看向漢克。

「我不知道傑弗瑞說的近期是什麼時候。」

漢克很意外康納會自己提起這件事情，但他確實沒辦法準確地回答康納他到底什麼時候會被轉移走。

「離開之後你有什麼打算？」

「不知道，可能繼續做上面發給我的髒活，然後哪次運氣不好死在黑幫手裡，或者在哪個內戰國家的戰場野林裡腐爛，隨便哪種都適合我。」

漢克的回答讓康納意外，沒來得及評估語句組合就問：「為什麼還要接那些任務呢？因為錢嗎？」

「錢？不，我的存款夠我買棟房子且下半輩子不用工作安養晚年。」漢克皺著眉頭，然後反問：「那你呢？康納，你擁有正當的工作，怎麼還要用自己的身體賺錢？」

康納沒想到話題就這樣繞到自己身上，他懊惱的抓抓頭，又抽了一口菸。

見他沉默起來，漢克只是拿下康納的警帽放在圍牆上，大掌揉揉那深褐色柔軟的髮絲說：「不想說也沒關係。」

「只是我想在離開前聽到你親口告訴我，關於你的事情。」

康納啞口無言，即使自己什麼都不說，這麼男人還是在包容他。

而自己真的連一點點回應都不給，然後看著他離開這裡嗎？

 

當漢克抽完嘴裡的菸，拍拍康納的背打算回去時，康納揪住了他的衣角。

「康納？」

「我並沒有拿到我的薪資，漢克。」康納看著漢克的眼睛，深遂而漂亮，他在那最喜愛的藍色中看到自己躊躇發言的倒影。「我的母親是警界的高層，她認為我是她的恥辱才把我調來這裡，將我的薪資扣押，監控著我，把我永遠關在這裡當作眼不見為淨。」

「或許你認為這很瘋狂，但是是真的，漢克。」

「我被困在這裡，我哪裡都去不了，就連想抽菸都得用身體去跟囚犯換錢來買，雖然我也樂於如此，但被你看到我還是有些難堪。」

康納說完後露出一個無奈的微笑說：「馬庫斯總不讓其他獄警取締販售違禁品的囚犯，其實就只是讓我能購買到我想要的東西，他們曾說會幫我帶進來，但我拒絕了。」

「因為我在這一直都是這樣。」

說完康納抬起手，將指尖上那根被燒得只剩短短一截的菸吸盡，然後吐出。

像是將一切的掙扎力氣都消散在這團煙霧裡。

而他很早就放棄抗爭了。

「我在想，如果我是你，我會離開這裡，買個有庭院的房子，養一隻聖伯納犬。」

康納說得簡單平凡，無欲無求的語氣裡仍透露著嚮往。

漢克卻被觸動了情緒，攬過康納的腰吻上他。

「嗯......」

當漢克的舌頭伸進來與他交纏時康納忍不住哼出聲，他嚐到了相同的菸味，但康納還是從漢克的嘴裡品味到了點威士忌烈酒的味道。

敏感的舌尖被漢克吸吮到他嘴裡舔弄，康納輕顫著換氣與對方繼續交纏，逐漸失去力氣只能抓緊著漢克的囚服，濕熱延綿的吻點燃了他的火焰。

「你喜歡大型犬？」

一吻結束，漢克摩娑過康納紅腫的嘴角問道。

「我喜歡大型動物，這讓我有安全感。」

康納曖昧的笑著說出讓人心癢的回答。

這是他第一次坦露出自己的愛，即使隱匿在像極不可信的調情話中，他還是收得了漢克的吻。

「硬了？」

唇舌交纏間漢克暗啞著問道，從他們身體緊貼擁抱的熱吻時他就發現康納頂起的胯部。

「從你給我點菸的時後就硬了。」康納玩火般的向前一挺，頂在男人同樣勃起的部位，挑逗的嗓音沙啞而性感。「你不能要求一個有性癮的人，看到喜歡的對象能不硬起來找操。」

「喜歡一個大型動物？你的喜好相當奇特，康納。」

漢克任由康納的雙手隔著囚服在他胸膛撫摸，康納調戲他胸前兩點，他就沿著脊窩往下去揉包裹在警褲下柔軟的屁股回敬。

「離點名還有時間，漢克......」康納雙手朝漢克硬起來的褲襠揉捏，無所不用的點燃男人的慾火。「已經四天沒人操我了......」

漢克摸到康納藏在口袋深處的一管軟劑於是問：「所以你是有預謀的？」

「我本來打算在這裡抽完菸隨便看到誰就讓他操我，很高興我遇到的是你。」

「當然，我會是你最好的選擇，康。」

康納一陣顫抖，他差點因為漢克低啞而親密的短稱射在褲子裡。

 

「漢克......還是我來......」

康納背對著漢克扶在頂樓門上，像一個接受搜身的嫌犯，他的褲子被脫下丟在一旁，屁股被男人的手掌掐著往外撥開，露出緊張而收縮的後穴。

「不，要知道替對方潤滑也是一種情趣。」

漢克看著康納還沒潤滑擴張好的穴吹了口哨，還沒被水劑沾染的穴口乾燥而呈現色情的嫩紅色，緊致的皺褶正隨著康納的呼吸一縮一縮，漢克只是手指摸上去揉揉，穴口就食髓知味的放鬆，很容易就將兩手指的指尖吞進去。

但漢克沒有直接操進去反而退了出來，他轉開康納準備好的潤滑劑，在康納還哼哼扭著屁股期待他幫忙潤滑時——

掰開康納飽滿圓潤的屁股將潤滑劑的軟管口捅進穴裡，然後用力一擠。

「咿！漢克、唔嗯！」

康納被管口插入時發出了驚呼，那些冰涼的潤滑劑被擠出值接灌進穴裡，這種感覺就像是在做清腸準備時的清洗，讓他羞恥的夾緊了穴口不讓那些水劑流出去。

漢克幾乎擠了半管灌進康納的穴裡，當他拔出來時過多的潤滑劑從來不及縮緊的穴口溢出，乳白色的反而像是已經被灌了一肚子精液進去一樣。

「不、漢克......好脹......」

康納有些緊張的求饒，他雖然閱人無數不缺性經驗，但幾乎沒有別人替他潤滑的經驗，更別說被這樣胡來的灌潤滑劑。

「別緊張，寶貝，我都還沒插進去......」

漢克俯身親吻康納的耳朵安撫，在發著古龍水淡香的頸側深吸一口，康納的體香完全將他的慾火勾起，兩根手指併攏後插進滿是水劑的穴裡，另一手隔著康納的獄警制服揉捏的乳頭，讓那顆肉粒充血站起，將制服頂出色情的凸起。

四天沒人造訪過的肉穴意料外的緊緻，漢克耐著性子的幫康納擴張，兩指張開又合併的拓開狹窄的壁縫，熟稔朝一個方向按壓，康納就劇烈的顫抖，喊出一聲可口的呻吟。

「啊、嗯啊！漢克、再多點......」

前列腺被刺激得康納的性器一跳，凝在馬眼的前液立刻湧出，沿著柱身流下滴到地面，身體越來越熱，一層細汗泌在身上，又被制服吸乾，酥酥麻麻的快感讓他哼哼著不斷扭屁股求歡。

眼前的青年太過騷浪，又熱又緊的穴肉夾著他抽動的手指發出黏膩的水聲，漢克忍著想直接操進去的衝動抽出手，將穴口溢出的水劑刮回去，一次用三指插到底，把水劑推進深處將裡頭完全潤滑，模仿性交的動作進出操幹更加紅潤的肉穴。

像做愛抽插般的動作讓康納呻吟的更大聲，不停配合漢克的動作扭腰，肉壁收縮著想把粗壯的手指吃進更裡面的地方疼愛深處腫脹的敏感軟肉。

「別急，會給你的。」

漢克解開康納的領帶跟頸釦，翻開深藍制服的領子吸吮潔白的後頸，牙齒啃咬上頭可愛的痣時，穴裡抽插的手指直接操在了康納的前列腺上，將他送上頂峰。

康納尖叫著射出精液，這四天他忙壞了，連自慰的時間都沒有，精液又濃又多的射在門板上，煽情的腥味反而更像催情般加溫兩人沉溺在性慾中的黏稠空氣。

「你真的好敏感，康。只要愛撫你的性感帶就能不靠手射出來......」

耳邊沙啞赤裸的葷話讓康納又顫抖著洩了一小股精液，滴落在地上積成一小灘黏白。

漢克獎勵的親吻康納高潮失神的眼角，將他翻過身面對自己，潤紅嘴唇正微張著喘息，讓漢克的慾望燒得更深，拉過康納的手到自己的後頸說：「抓好了。」

康納還沒回過神就被漢克一把從膝窩抱起，慌亂的趕緊抱緊漢克的頸肩，然後那根硬挺多時的大傢伙就這樣操進因為忽然騰空而緊張收縮的穴裡。

「嗯、漢克......哈啊！」

康納的背抵在門板上，那根巨大的陰莖因為他的重量而被吃進了最深處，康納都能感覺到上頭鼓跳不平的血管，巨碩的完全操開他狹窄的穴肉，把所有皺褶都撐得平滑。

漢克粗喘著氣忍著射精的衝動，康納太興奮了，火熱濕滑的跟餓了好幾天終於得到吃食的嘴一樣不停吸吮他的傢伙，嫩肉緊緊包裹著陰莖收縮，爽得漢克一陣發麻。

可康納隱忍著快感刺激的表情太過誘人，漢克簡直沒辦法把持住，用力的朝深處操了好幾下，感覺懷裡的人兒顫抖的更厲害。

體內的肉棒淺淺的退出又重重的插入，角度的關係每下都操在興奮鼓脹的肉核上，康納的雙腿緊緊夾著漢克著腰，幾天沒有被操過的穴感覺還是太窄了，整個腸道被漢克粗大的陰莖塞得滿滿的，一下又一下的往深處搗，要把他的後穴操成漢克的形狀。

「太大、漢克......！真的太大、啊！」

前列腺被刺激的不停傳來快感的浪潮要將康納淹沒，那根洩過一次的性器早又被操的硬挺，隨著漢克的動作在兩人的小腹間跳動，黏糊的液體將他們的衣服都沾濕，康納被操得渾身發軟，即使漢克沒有操進他深處的腸腔內仍然獲得極大的快樂。

太脹了，可是又太舒服了。康納爽得兩眼微微上揚，好幾天沒有性愛灌溉的身體終於得到一次滿足，呼吸之間都是男人的氣味，體內那根帶給他快感的肉棒像有用不完的力氣般操他，每次都用力的輾壓過最敏感的軟肉，還使壞的用堅硬的龜頭在那研磨打轉，爽得腸腔內不停有淫水流出來，混著潤滑劑隨抽插被帶出穴外，在穴口被男人拍打成綿密的泡沫。

「老天、康......你真的、」漢克明顯感覺到穴裡的水更多了，黏膩的水聲都快要蓋過他們肉體的拍打聲，簡直就像是熟透而飽滿多汁的果實，甚至錯覺聞到了蜜汁甜美的味道。「有這麼爽？你的水像是流不完一樣......」

「太舒服、漢克、我又要......！」

被操爽的康納滿臉都是淚，仰著脖子又尖叫著想要高潮，那根立挺的性器也顫抖著流出更多液體。

「隨著你的感覺，康......你可以射出來。」

漢克憐愛的親吻康納的頸側，舔吻上柔軟的耳垂輕咬，下身的動作卻是越發殘暴，不停幹那爽得瘋狂流水的軟肉，硬是把康納操射。

被操射時康納發出像是被掐住脖子一般的尖叫，精液噴濺在兩人的衣服上，甚至還有些射到了對方的鬍子上，高潮痙攣的穴肉攪緊著那根頑固硬挺的肉棒想將漢克的濃精吸出來。

漢克卻沒有因此繳械，他可還沒操夠眼前美味的青年。

漢克咬緊牙忍著不在太過舒服的腸道裡射出來，他微微往後退解開康納抓緊他後頸的手，康納只能本能的往後扶著門板不讓自己跌下去。

漢克將康納的腿抬到自己的肩上，青年時常訓練的身體相當柔軟，隨著男人的擺弄沒有發出痛苦的聲音，漢克抓緊肉感十足的大腿又是狠狠一頂，操開高潮緊縮的通道直直挺入剛才沒能頂到的腸腔。

「噢！太、太深！」

康納被頂得眼前一陣白光，雙手緊張的撐著門板，整個人像被漢克粗大的陰莖釘著才不至於滑落，堅硬的龜頭滑入腸腔的感覺太過明顯，康納都懷疑自己的小腹都被漢克頂出形狀來，隔著一層肚皮就能摸到那巨碩的存在。

可沒能去確認康納就被漢克狂亂的操幹操得失神，滿是細致嫩肉的腔內被頂到的麻痺感太過美好，更別說每次抽插都會摩擦到前列腺一起照顧疼愛，讓康納的性器又不知羞恥的站起。

腸腔被連續刺激得激動收縮，裡面的肉像滿是汁液的果凍包覆著漢克敏感的龜頭，康納的穴真的太騷、太會吸，他凌亂的喘息忍不住加快動作，門板被撞擊的聲音越來越大，和著他們混濁的喘息與康納可口的呻吟，若有人在另一頭聽見肯定能妄想出這一片旖旎的風光。

漢克節奏混亂的呼吸與喉嚨不停滾動的低吼都表露著高潮的逼近，他不停收縮的肉穴裡衝刺，終於在一次深頂中把自己同樣存了好幾天的精液通通射給康納餓饞的腸道裡。

「嗚......！嗯啊.......」

康納可憐的性器又被這刺激弄得跳動著高潮，洩過兩次的小傢伙頂端有些紅腫，隨著只剩一點點的濁白射出時帶來些許刺痛。

漢克一手抱著康納的腰，另一手撐在門板上，緊閉著眼睛享受射精的高潮，還沒射完又像是還沒飽足般的抽插幾下，將自己幾天的存貨全射進康納的肚子裡。

 

漢克射完後便退出去把康納放下，退出時帶出了一大股混著精液的黏膩液體滴在地上，才發現地上全都是他們交合時濺出來的水漬。

康納被這個姿勢壓著太久，雙腿麻的幾乎站不住，只能靠在漢克的懷裡喘氣，任由男人將他帶到旁邊坐下。

秋天的夜晚確實是開始冷了，夜風吹過兩人被汗水浸溼的身子都一陣寒意，康納縮進男人溫暖的享受性愛的餘韻，像隻饜足的貓溫順乖巧。

漢克順毛般的隔著康納半濕的制服輕撫脊背，夜風吹散性慾的高溫空氣後他的腦袋開始冷靜。

「聽著，康。」漢克撫摸著康納的臉頰，將那些高潮時未乾的眼淚擦去。「你看過我的資料，我是個被政府監控住的殺手，沒有自由，也沒有未來。」

「我沒辦法給你像樣的承諾。」

漢克的話讓康納的心臟一瞬間緊縮，連血液都為之凝固。

「漢克......」

康納慌張的抬頭，卻被那雙由月光照亮、深邃如海的藍眼睛震懾住。

「即使如此，我還是想要盡我的全力愛你。」

「不論你有多麼糟的問題。」

聽到漢克的話語，康納湧出了眼淚，虔誠的吻上這個即使他給予的回應極少，也願意愛他的男人。

 

門的另一邊，來人呼出了一聲嘆息，硬底的皮鞋輕輕地按原路折返，不發出任何一點點聲響。

冰藍色的眼眸裡閃過一絲難得的情緒，他需要找找關於漢克．安德森的背景資料。


	5. 懲戒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自佑季的監獄AU  
> ※非常騷的騷康注意  
> ※有輕微抹布康與1700描述  
> ※繁體字注意

漢克．安德森。白人男性。53歲。1985年9月6日出生。

無親屬紀錄。未婚。一切經歷不詳。

2031年7月20日暗殺警界高層失敗並當場被捕，之後轉由政府監控下活動。七年來完成政府指派的多項暗殺任務，不乏黑幫幹部、內戰國激進派領導、恐怖分子、新興異端宗教首領等等。

2038年10月5日完成毒品通路幫派組織殲滅任務。由於幫派構成產生變化，為避免遭其他組織報復，以殺人罪判刑三十年入獄監控。

一把政府養的槍。這是奈斯看完薄薄一張基本資料後的想法。

奈斯不是沒聽說過漢克．安德森的事情。七年前他跟母親一同出席的受勳晚宴上見證了這個殺手失敗的瞬間，傳聞他的行動情報遭到同行洩漏才導致失敗。

據奈斯所知，這個殺手居無定所，暗殺活動分佈世界各地，狙殺過許多知名人物讓他不論在黑白兩道都名聲赫赫，暗殺手法高超，總是準確且悄然無聲的完成委託，但脾氣也十分詭異，只要委託看不上眼，報酬給得再高也請不動他，反之有興趣的委託就算報酬只有25美分他也會去做。

放下手裡的紙，將它跟一旁堆整齊的檔案不差分毫的疊放上去，那些都是政府監控下關於漢克．安德森任務過程記錄，沒有什麼閱讀價值。

奈斯的手撫過桌面上剩下的兩份，純粹一時興起而抽出的檔案。

一個是康納，另一個是自己的。除了個人資料的差異以外，經歷可以說是一模一樣的完美，就好像是兩份相同資料複製的。

不過還是有差異的地方在，例如懲戒紀錄，奈斯的懲戒欗永遠是空白一片，而康納多的需要份獨立檔案來記錄。

那些懲戒無不一是針對康納的濫交行為，即便他表現得多麼符合一個優秀的菁英，康納私底下毫不羞恥節制的濫交與約炮行徑都在敗壞警界顏面，更別說他們身為高層的母親。

奈斯還記得，康納第一次暴露濫交行為是在16歲，那時自己才13歲，他沒見到母親因此責罵過康納，但那之後康納在家成了透明一般的存在。

母親完全無視了他。

而他得到了母親完全的關注以及重視。

在奈斯的記憶中，康納永遠是那個令他尊敬的哥哥。

跟自己只是天生資質優異不同，康納憑著努力跟毅力換來完美的成績來換取母親微薄的關注。

當他們被責罰時，康納總會伸過同樣佈滿條狀瘀痕的手過來問他會不會痛。

那時的他以為他們會永遠這樣相互支持著對方生活下去。

 

漢克在點名前30分鐘把腳還麻著的康納背回房間清洗，開始脫下他那身沾染精液的制服時，康納有些抗拒的掙扎起來。

「我能自己洗。」

「你確定？你的腳還麻的站不直。」

漢克挑眉，聽話的放開康納，果然康納一個站不穩就往他身上倒去。

「......」

康納沒有再說話，聽話的靠著漢克，任由男人將他的制服脫下，替他把後穴那些殘留的液體全部清理乾淨。

等漢克把康納帶回床躺下時已經接近點名，康納抓過漢克的領子又交換了一個濕熱綿長的吻，即使知道時限快到，漢克還是抗拒不了康納對他的吸引力，兩人沉醉於彼此的氣息、呼吸、味道，不知饜足的搜括對方濕濡的口腔。

「唔......」

康納在兩人換角度以深入探索的空檔換氣，漢克的手扣著他的後頸，刮搔著短髮刺激他的性感帶，康納的手又開始忍不住伸去摸男人的胸膛，慾望又漸漸的復燃起來。

但漢克很即時的退開康納的唇舌煞住車，牽掛在兩人間煽情的銀絲彷彿訴說著康納的不捨。

「漢克......」

康納順著那還沒斷開的線又吻上漢克，充滿肉慾的啃咬很明白的訴說自身的不滿足。

「都被我操射三次還想要？」

漢克側過康納的吻，轉而在脖頸間流連，一點一點的輕咬，然後含住青年因吞嚥唾液而上下滑動的小巧喉結，他的手往下滑去，隔著衣物布料在康納的腰窩打轉。

「嗯......！」康納忍不住輕哼，男人的行逕就像是獵食的野獸，咬著他脆弱的脖子侵略他。「無精高潮我也很喜歡......」

「老天......可以的話我也想好好的餵飽你，康。」

漢克放開康納的喉結，火熱的吻滑到脖頸跳動的動脈血管，在那用力的吸吮啃咬，留下一個明顯的吻痕。

「但再不回去下次獎勵時段我就只能看你被別人操了。」

「你會介意？」

「我只怕你被那些連做愛都不會的王八蛋操得更飢渴，然後又把鑰匙塞我褲子裡。」漢克起身看著康納，指腹摩挲過那個艷紅的標記。「我可不想下次見你時是在別的監獄會面。」

康納聽完後忍不住發笑，總算鬆開自己如八爪章魚揪著囚服的手，目送漢克離開他的房間。

 

長官巡視為期三天，這段時間加上前置準備至少一周的時間獎勵時段是暫停的。這是後來漢克從荷斯那聽到的情報。

「你最好小心點了，漢克。最近有群年輕人聚集一起不知道在策劃什麼。」

荷斯抽完菸後揮揮手離開，只留漢克一人在沒什麼人的廣場。

漢克煩躁把菸丟到地上踩熄，那群後生小輩的敵意他老早就知道了，只是一直不想搞出什麼大事情才沒一刀一個把他們宰了。

當陰鬱低沉的天空開始降雨，漢克打算離開這裡去圖書室轉轉。

刺骨的寒意從身後傳來，幾乎只是瞬間感覺到殺氣就讓漢克回頭，一個箭步手刀就抵在來人的脖子上。

「一秒內的反應與反擊，非常優秀，漢克．安德森。如果你的手裡有別的武器，我的頸動脈可能已經被你劃破。」

熟悉卻又格外陌生的嗓音讓漢克停下攻擊。

然後他看到跟康納如出一轍的面孔。

「康......不，你不是康納。」

漢克看到跟康納完全不同的，冰藍色眼眸。

如冬季湖面冰冷的毫無情緒在裡頭。

「正確，安德森。我叫做奈斯，是康納的弟弟。」

奈斯面對漢克的攻擊毫不動搖的給自己做簡單的介紹。

但漢克知道這傢伙的手已經解開槍套，只要他有一點點攻擊的念頭，就會立刻拔槍對他開槍。

一個接受訓練的警官，在一秒內拔槍射擊不是什麼難事。

「所以，我們偉大的『長官』找上我做什麼？」

漢克收回抵在奈斯脖子上的手，警戒的退後一步，留意到奈斯的警制服上的警銜比影薄的典獄長高上兩階。

「明智的選擇，安德森。」奈斯將自己的領子整理平整，毫無情緒的眼睛對上漢克。「你的轉移手續已經全部處理完畢，明天就能夠離開這裡。」

「......明天？」

「你跟哥哥的約定毫無價值，安德森。」

奈斯冰冷的語氣彷若宣判死刑的法官。

「你給不了哥哥愛，也帶不走他。」

面對奈斯說的話，漢克完全無言以對，他沒辦法反對。

沒錯，他是個被監控的殺手，沒有未來也沒有自由。

但......這又如何？

他好歹曾經躲避政府追蹤，進行暗殺活動持續了二十幾年，重新逃離監控不是沒有可能。

「......如果康納願意，我會帶他走。」

漢克的回答讓奈斯訝異，可他沒來得及出聲，一陣嘈雜的警鈴響徹整個監獄，設於門口的警告燈示正閃爍著發生緊急事件的紅色，遠方能聽到囚犯跟獄警斥喝的嗡嗡聲。

這是要求所有囚犯回到牢房的關緊閉接受調查的警鈴，通常代表著獄內發生了重大事件，像是殺人、越獄、襲警等。

漢克眼刀剮過奈斯，說了句失陪便離開廣場。

奈斯也沒有留住漢克，他看著外頭的大雨，無數的雨滴灑落在他結冰湖面般的眼裡。

_你能愛我嗎？奈斯。_

_不，我給不了你想要的愛。哥哥。_

奈斯忽然想起17歲的夏天，午後的房間很熱，可跨坐在他身上的康納，伸過來撫摸他的手卻相當的冷，比自己年長三歲的身軀意外的單薄，律動時不停的落淚。

奈斯給不了康納真正渴望的東西，只能私下給他止癮的毒藥，但沒有效果，康納的毒癮像是巨大的空洞無法填滿，所以康納被關來了這裡。

康納總以為自己沒救了，永遠離不開牢籠，但奈斯認為他只是沒意識到自己是不是想要放過自己。

 

所有人回到舍房後，時間一到牢門便立刻關上，囚犯們嘈雜的交換情報想要問出到底出了什麼大事。

「通通給我安靜點！」

傑弗瑞拿著警棍重重敲在鐵欄杆上，巨大的聲響讓囚犯們識趣的閉嘴。

「你，安德森。」傑弗瑞拿出鑰匙解開漢克的牢門。「去醫務室支援。」

漢克從傑弗瑞的眼神中讀出了事情的嚴重性，閉緊嘴沒有多問跟著傑弗瑞離開。

「怎麼回事？」

走在無人的走廊漢克馬上詢問。

「你給我冷靜聽著，半小時前我們發現了倒在公共浴場的康納。」傑弗瑞倒也沒有隱瞞，眉頭緊皺著。「如果只是他跟囚犯們玩的小遊戲玩過火了我們不會關緊閉，可抬進醫務室的康納就是一副被一群人毆打後的慘樣，媽的。」

傑弗瑞頭痛的說著，他看著老友沉下來的臉忍不住又勸：「別給我幹蠢事，漢克。你他媽在這殺了人別以為你還出得去！」

漢克聽了只覺得好笑，眼裡是暴雨般陰鬱的怒意與殺意。

「出去了又怎樣？我可不覺得外面有比這裡自由的多。」

說完漢克不理會傑弗瑞的咒罵，轉開醫務室的握把開門進去。

「而且，那群王八死了是便宜他們。」

這是醫務室的門關起來前，傑弗瑞聽到漢克最後說的話。

 

當康納醒來時，先感受到熟悉的手掌在輕撫他的臉龐。

「嗯......」

渾身的鈍痛讓康納哼出聲，睜開眼是看到醫務室慘白的天花板。

還有......深邃湛藍的眼睛。

「漢克。」

「我在。」

漢克點點頭，手掌輕輕的撫過康納的臉頰，指腹感受到輕顫的睫毛。

「還記得發生什麼事情嗎？」

「大概記得而已。」康納閉上眼睛發現自己沒能想起太多東西。

只記得他被人從背後攻擊，即使有進行反擊，但對方人數太多，被圍攻的情況下就是腹部被重重挨了一拳，完全只能任由他們將他抬到公共浴場。

康納本以為這群囚犯要輪姦他而已，結果卻是不停的揍他，腹部被踢了太多次只能倒在地上乾嘔，當他的頭部被踢得撞上磁磚牆面後就在一片紅色中失去意識。

「全身多處挫傷，主要分布在胸口、腹部、大腿，肋骨沒有骨折基本上只是輕傷。主要嚴重的是頭部。」漢克的手摸到了康納額角包著的紗布。「你這裡縫了四針。」

「比我想像中的輕。」康納的語氣反倒毫不意外。「我明白獎賞機制已經失衡，這只能算是我自做自受。」

康納咬著牙忍痛撐起身體，漢克主動的替他在後背多墊上顆枕頭。

「我身上的配件有被拿走嗎？」

「有，你的配槍。」

「狗屎。我的悔過書都能集成冊出版了。」

這還是漢克第一次聽到康納說葷話以外的髒話。

「現在還在緊閉嗎？」

康納摸了摸上身，深藍色的制服已經被脫下，只剩薄襯衫，又摸了褲子口袋，總算找到一盒菸。

「不，已經結束了，獄警全面清查過所有牢房都找不到你的配槍，可能被藏到其他地方。」漢克看到康納有想抽菸的打算，伸手拿走那個菸盒子。「禁止吸菸，長官。」

康納瞪著漢克幾秒確認自己是搶不回那盒菸了，才放棄的收回眼神讓自己省點力氣。

「乖孩子。」漢克揉揉康納柔軟的頭髮。「你的腹部的傷需要再冰敷。」

「漢克。」

康納喊住了要起身拿冰敷帶的漢克。

他不明白自己怎麼突然把漢克喊住，也不明白自己怎麼會抬起手伸向他。

但漢克卻理解了他心裡想要的。

「我會陪你到最後一次點名，康。」

漢克的擁抱對康納來說，一直都是這麼溫柔、溫暖。

 

等到最後一次點名前十分鐘，漢克才離開醫務室。

康納躺在病床上，周遭很安靜，整個醫務室只有他一個病人，賽門因為擔心他所以留守一晚在隔壁會談室休息。

點名後就整個監獄就會熄燈，康納等著熄燈的時間到，卻聽到醫務室的門被敲響。

康納忍著全身的疼痛起身，看到打開門的是一張現在不想看到的臉。

「......奈斯。」

「自己破壞自己建立的制度的行為非常愚蠢，哥哥。」

康納嘖舌，這段時間的事情果然都被查清楚了，那他跟漢克的事情奈斯肯定也知道得一清二楚。

「你說話的方式越來越像阿曼妲了，奈斯。」

「我不認為。」奈斯沒有坐下，居高臨上的俯視康納。「這次的事件你會記兩支警告。」

「真高興我聽到這個。」

康納完全不在意自己被記了警告還是小過，反正他投入警界到現在懲戒紀錄多的跟小說一樣厚。

「還有，或許你還不知道，安德森明天就會離開。」

「什麼？」

「你陷得太深了，哥哥，你明知道他總有一天會離開。」

「而你，只能一直被關在狹小的籠子裡。」

康納喉嚨酸澀，寒冷的冰渣灌滿他的胃直到喉管，手緊緊揪著病床的被褥。

 

奈斯離開醫務室時正好碰上了熄燈，他站在黑暗中適應了一會後才繼續往前走。

他只是暗中推一把，剩下的端看康納怎麼選擇。

不論康納認為自己是在牢籠還是城堡裡，被囚禁就是被囚禁。

奈斯認為，他能夠做的，就是讓康納看清自己是否只能活在牢籠內。

 

隔天早飯後漢克就被一群人圍住，硬是被推到一個棄置的倉庫間。

「無聊鬧事，是想以後都拿不到獎勵了？」

漢克好整以暇的看著這些年輕夥子，剛才他被推來這裡也沒太多反抗。

「該死！那獎勵制度有跟沒有一樣！」

一個帶毛帽的墨西哥裔小夥咬牙切齒的怒吼，其他人也跟著咒罵。

「所以，是你們把康納拉進浴場揍了一頓？」

「那臭婊子老愛舔你的屌，我們只是給他小小的懲罰。」

漢克聽著周圍的訕笑，原本輕鬆的表情沒了，反而漸漸湧上怒意。

腳用力一蹬，漢克向前暴衝，一拳用力的擊中跟他對話的墨西哥小子。

肚子被重擊讓他滾了兩圈出去，只能抱著肚子在地上嘔吐，連早飯全吐了出來，狹小的倉庫瀰漫起噁心的酸味。

「這是替康納回敬的。」

漢克折了指骨發出骨節舒展的脆聲，對其他人輕蔑的笑出聲。

笑聲像是點燃了眾人的怒火，握緊拳頭就往漢克打去，甚至還有掏出小刀的。

漢克側身閃過一個人，抓過旁邊黑人的手往後翻折直接卸了他的關節，一個白人握著把折疊小刀揮舞過來，漢克閃過刀刃搶過一把小刀用力反扎入白人的手臂。

囚犯們因為同伴的哀號而紅著雙眼怒吼，在一片咆哮中漢克感覺到一陣被瞄準的冰冷。

他往雜物堆翻滾，隨之一聲槍聲響起，一發子彈擦邊過了雜物架的鐵桿。

還沒等漢克想好對策，那墨西哥裔的小子又撲過來要掐他的脖子，漢克一腳翻倒那小夥起身卻是正對著槍口。

「去死吧！」

拿著槍的白人手指扣下了板機，漢克立刻往旁邊滾一圈，子彈飛過耳邊劃破空氣的聲音都聽得清清楚楚。

漢克隨手拿過一個鐵盒砸過去讓白人握不住手槍，起身往前躍到白人面前，立刻把槍奪過來用槍托敲暈他。

「停手！他媽的都給我停手！」

槍聲很快把獄警引來，傑弗瑞對空鳴槍後大吼著警告，漢克立刻卸下彈匣把槍丟在地上舉起雙手。

「所有人！給我回去牢裡！」

 

第二次緊閉讓所有人都怨毒的看著起事者，今天是周末，沒有工作，一堆讓人期待的會面，結果因為一群老鼠屎害得這些都沒了。

但一些人反而嗤笑起來，因為那些打架鬧事的沒一個例外都被打得帶傷，而被找碴的卻一點事都沒有。

還拿槍呢，有槍也沒讓對方挨上一發子彈，一群有武器的打不贏一個赤手空拳的糟老頭。

傑弗瑞一個一個盤問剛才鬧事的人，要問出是誰把康納的配槍拿走。

可那些渾蛋都指認是漢克藏的。

「別他媽裝傻！安德森昨天在跟典獄長聽取轉獄事項！」

某方面傑弗瑞沒說錯，只是說明人是比典獄長高上兩階的長官，漢克在心裡默默反駁。

「你！安德森。在事情查清楚前關懲戒房！」

 

漢克雙手被上銬，跟著傑弗瑞走在後頭。

「配槍是編號31049號的白人拿的。」

沒等傑弗瑞問，漢克自動把他剛才沒問到的答案告訴他。

「操，一群欲蓋彌彰的王八蛋，你也是個混帳！」傑弗瑞氣得轉過頭怒吼。「老子都他媽告訴你別惹事！」

「老天，我下手很輕了！我至少沒割斷那群王八的腳筋把他們變殘廢！」

「閉上你的臭嘴！給我滾進去！」

傑弗瑞解開漢克的手銬，拉開一個鐵門就把人推進去，重重的關上鎖緊。

漢克氣得踹了鐵門發出巨響，才打量起懲戒房的環境。

比原本的牢房還要狹小，沒有床板只有地上一個泛黃卻算乾淨的毯子，旁邊的馬桶連個遮擋的簾子都沒有，鐵門也不是牢房的鐵欄杆，是完全密閉的鐵牆跟門，只有一個小窗口可以從外面打開送餐盤。

懲戒房內完全沒有任何娛樂與會面，只能坐著或縮在毯子裡消磨時間，雨季來臨後代表秋天也漸漸轉為冬天，懲戒房的溫度比牢房還要低，漢克只能縮進毯子選擇睡覺。

 

當漢克再次醒來時，打在高處當通氣的鐵窗沒有一點光線照進來，推測可能已經入夜。

沒想到自己連午餐都睡過去。漢克看到小窗口被塞了一盤冷掉的晚餐，起身拿了那盤比狗食還難吃的東西坐在一旁往嘴裡塞，把完全空了的胃填滿。

空的餐盤沒多久就被收走，漢克無聊的抵著冰冷的水泥牆發呆。

可沒多久他又想起康納，想到今天他完全沒去醫務室幫他冰熱敷挫傷，想到他想......

他想帶康納走......

可康納會不會跟他走？漢克沒有太大的把握。

遠方傳來硬底皮鞋的腳步聲，在這靜謐的空間中顯得格外明顯，讓漢克散去心思豎起耳朵細聽。

伴隨腳步聲，還有硬幣的叮噹聲，漢克幾乎確定了來人。

而鐵門被打開時，漢克在那瞬間就能聞到馥郁芬芳的古龍水香氣。

「康......」

漢克看著康納已經穿回那身端正的獄警制服，大盤帽緊實的蓋住了整齊往後梳理的短髮，從口袋裡拿出一個門擋放在門口避免鐵門自動關閉上鎖。

他也注意到了，康納異常潮紅的臉跟喘著曖昧氣息、微張的嘴。

康納幾乎是迫不及待的撲到漢克懷裡，尋找藏於鬍子的嘴唇，伸出舌頭鑽進男人張開迎合他的嘴，任由自己的舌尖被帶入對方的嘴裡交纏吸吮。

他們吻得熱烈而密切，變換著角度連氣都不喘，只想更深入的親吻對方，不放過任何一個死角的交纏。

「漢克......」

康納唇舌纏繞間，輕輕喚著男人的名字，他有很多話想要說，但千言萬語都只能匯集成依戀的呼喚。

Don’t leave me.

漢克在那聲輕喚中聽到了青年的心聲。

「......你知道了？」

鬆開康納柔軟的嘴唇，漢克輕喘著氣問道。

康納點點頭，他騎在漢克的胯上不停的摩擦男人正緩緩覺醒的部位說：「操我，拜託......」

「操壞我......」

從康納喘出的氣息猶如八月的熱浪，伴隨那些古龍水的芳香成了要命的催情劑，漢克的理智被灼熱的芬芳燒盡，發出一陣像是低吼的喉音拉過康納的領帶咬上他的頸子，手粗暴的解開整齊的制服。

漢克的手在康納白皙的身體遊走，摸到那些殘留的紫色瘀青時卻更加溫柔，粗糙的大掌上下撫摸，粗繭摩擦過側腰讓康納顫慄，最後停在康納胸前兩點，指腹一磨過康納便哼出聲弓起身體，把脆弱的軟肉送到漢克嘴邊。

到嘴邊的肉自然不會白白放過，漢克張嘴就將一粒含入嘴裡，配合另一手的動作繞著乳暈打轉、吸咬、舌面用力舔過像要舔開乳尖上那條縫，讓本就嫩紅的兩點更加充血挺起，色情的腫脹在牙印間。

乳頭被疼愛讓康納扭著腰發出呻吟，雙手忍不住往下解開兩人的褲頭，將性器從褲子裡解放出來。

接觸到秋夜的冷空氣時康納抖了抖，性器吐出了點前液在漢克半勃的陰莖上，康納的雙手握住兩人的手淫起來，手指磨過男人脹大的頂端，沿著凸起的血管遊走，不斷挺腰讓自己的性器磨著漢克的，無所不用的討好。

康納的手活非常好，熱燙細緻的手輕巧的包裹著，筆繭擦過馬眼讓漢克的呼吸越來越混濁，他忍不住重重吸了康納的乳尖，康納便嗚噎一聲不小心射出點濁白在漢克的囚服上。

「操，這裡可沒有能換的衣服......」

漢克鬆開被他好好疼愛的乳尖，把自己的囚服脫掉，讓康納一時看傻了眼。

這是康納第一次看到漢克把衣服脫下，裸露出精壯的上身，以及肩上的槍傷、手臂上的刀傷，分散在身體的傷疤像是炫耀著男人從前的功績。

「很喜歡？」

漢克調戲的挺腰頂了康納的性器，讓康納刺激的沒穩住身子便倒在男人佈滿毛髮的胸膛上。

康納朦朧著雙眼，兩頰緋紅的點點頭，又湊過去跟漢克熱吻，急躁的脫下半掛在身上的制服，連褲子也一起脫掉。

在深秋初冬的夜晚、氣溫過低的牢房渾身赤裸不是個理智的選擇，但漢克仍然決定脫掉自己的褲子。

他們都想完全的、沒有一點阻擋的感受到彼此。

兩人赤裸熱燙的身體交疊在一起時，他們都發出滿足的嘆息，即使已經熟悉彼此的身體，明白對方的每一個性感帶，仍然像第一次觸摸彼此般細細的撫摸對方肉體。

漢克火熱的大掌撫摸過康納身上星星點點的痣，滑到大腿摸到了老早就發現的小玩具，趁著對方醉心於探索自己身上的舊傷疤時將小巧的控制器開到最大檔。

「咿！漢、漢克！啊啊！」

還在調戲男人身上傷疤的康納馬上被後穴裡忽然劇烈震動的小玩具弄得尖叫，緊緊抓著漢克厚實的肩胛喘息。

「塞著一個小玩具來找操，嗯？」

漢克拍了康納白嫩飽滿的屁股一掌，手指直接操進已經被充分潤滑、被小玩具震得熟透的穴裡，把那顆栗子大的跳蛋塞得更裡面。

「是、我就是找、哈啊！找操、啊！頂到那、噢！」

康納被塞得過深的跳蛋震得腰軟，不停震動的玩具被推到敏感的肉核更是忍不住浪叫，激烈的快感衝進腦子裡讓他沒有忍住就射出來，黏白的液體全糊在漢克的腹肌上。

「別太急，康。不然等等你有好受。」

漢克好心的把在康納體內作惡的玩具拉出來，飢餓的穴口卻是咬著不放，稍稍用力拉出來時發出了啵的一聲。

「真貪吃。」

漢克把跳蛋連同遙控器解開後丟在一旁，他的調笑讓康納埋在男人的頸肩軟軟的哼聲。

可穴裡少了玩具跟粗壯的手指讓他感到空虛，深處的敏感點只有嚐到一次蝕骨的快感，麻癢的感覺讓康納撐起腿，扶著那根完全硬起、熱燙的巨大陰莖抵在穴口。

康納緩緩地坐下，清楚的感受到穴口被巨碩的頭部完全撐開，他甚至能摸到自己的肛口被撐得沒有一絲皺褶，狹窄的腸道被男人的大肉棒操開，被填滿的快感讓康納哼出更甜膩的鼻音。

太滿了。每次跟漢克做愛康納都覺得自己從來沒被塞這麼滿過，細膩的肉壁被滑入的陰莖磨得舒爽，一縮又一縮努力的把男人全部吃進去。

「哈......哈啊！」當那根大肉棒的頭部磨到自己的前列腺時康納發出甜膩的呻吟，趴在男人身上又動了動腰。「全吃進去了......好滿......」

康納的話讓漢克挑眉，他玩味的勾起嘴角，手掌撫摸過青年美好的後背、腰窩、小腹到大腿。

「全部？」漢克狠狠的壓下康納的大腿，胯也重重的往上一頂讓康納尖叫出聲，感覺到自己完全操進頂到了康納的腸壁。「這才是全部，親愛的。」

「呃、啊啊！太深、漢克......太滿了......」

康納軟軟的求饒反而更點燃男人隱隱的施暴心，漢克難以克制的咬上康納的頸子，胯重重的動作，一下一下的用力磨過興奮腫脹的肉核、深深的頂到康納的腸壁。

腸壁被頂弄帶給康納臟器被頂弄的銷魂快感，眼前都是類高潮的白光，卻又忍不住扭著腰配合著男人狂暴的動作，讓他再深一點、再深一點。

「呃啊！！」

巨大的陰莖滑入腸腔時康納爽得弓起身體，火燙的龜頭深深埋進滑膩的腔內彷彿要灼傷他的體內。

漢克掐著康納挺翹的陰莖底部才沒讓他這麼快又射出來，男人恰好的控制愛人的快感，緩下動作深深的在滿是淫水的嫩肉中挺送，延長康納類高潮的快感時間。

「你真的很喜歡我頂到你這裡，康......」

「喜歡、啊！再深點、操壞我......嗯啊！」

康納被操得完全不知道自己在說什麼，只知道順從慾望喊出淫浪的句子。

他被操得身上都是一層薄汗，貼在男人同樣汗濕的身體上火熱的忘卻夜晚的寒冷，康納玩火的用胸前被狠狠愛過腫脹的乳頭蹭漢克的，舌頭在男人泌出汗的脖頸舔吻，嘗試留下自己的痕跡。

舌尖嚐到汗的鹹味還有屬於漢克的味道，康納如貓般的舔咬吸吮到男人的舊傷，讓漢克一震，連抽插的動作都停下。

「嗯、漢克？」

康納眼神朦朧的看著漢克，卻看到那雙湛藍的雙眼裡燒著更瘋狂炙熱的慾望，一個危險的預感才剛爬上脊骨就被翻身推倒在地。

一個天旋地轉康納光裸的背接觸到冰冷的水泥地激起渾身疙瘩，男人粗壯的手臂環過後頸沒讓他感覺到撞擊的疼痛，漢克另一手把他的腿推得更開，還在康納肉穴裡的陰莖用力的挺開滿是淫水的腸壁，身體壓在康納身上，張嘴咬住康納的頸側。

「等、漢克、啊啊！」

完全被操得熟爛的穴太過敏感，內臟爬過被撫摸的麻痺感，內腔再次被操開的感覺強烈得讓康納仰起脖子，更大面積的露出這片脆弱，任由男人掠奪、啃咬在他的喉管上。

「我會的、我會狠狠地操壞你......」

漢克埋在康納的脖頸吸咬，下身毫不留情的不停抽插，結實的小腹壓在康納的性器隨著挺胯的動作磨蹭，被他操開的腸腔不停流著動情的愛液，如黏膩的蜜汁澆在他的傢伙上弄得濕透，過多的液體在抽離帶出穴口，淋溼了粗硬的恥毛。

粗大的陰莖次次撐開濕熱的腸道，那些熱情的嫩肉就會自動的吸過來不停吞嚥，漢克被夾得氣息凌亂，他緊緊擁著康納，貪婪的吸取康納身上的體香。

「操壞你、餵飽你！讓你知道你是我的！」

漢克不留一點死角的緊擁著康納，下流凌亂的葷話不小心透露了男人一直以來沒有強烈發作的佔有欲。

康納怎麼會不知道，沒有人能夠容忍、與其他人共享的伴侶。

可漢克一直以來都在包容他。

「是、操壞我、啊！我是你專屬的騷貨、哈啊啊！」

康納被漢克的佔有慾觸動了柔軟的情緒，可喊出的話卻騷浪的沒邊，但對漢克極為受用。

漢克發出野獸般的吼叫，緊緊壓著康納快速的挺動，呼吸越來越凌亂，喉嚨間的喉音都在暗示高潮的來臨。

康納敏感的腸內被太過強烈的抽插，他的腿緊緊夾著漢克的腰，在漢克抵著他痙攣收縮的腔內射出精液的同時胡亂的尖叫，緊繃著身體被操射了出來，連同前面沒能高潮射出的一起，多得全糊在兩人的小腹上。

高潮的穴肉不停的抽搐緊縮，吸吮著漢克還在射精的頭部，像是要把他所有的存貨全部榨出來一般，讓漢克覺得射精的高潮被延長了許久，又重重的頂了幾下，得到康納細小的輕顫。

 

康納在身下輕輕顫抖時漢克才感覺到夜晚的寒氣，他乾脆翻了身讓康納趴在他身上，拉過一旁的毯子包裹著兩人。

「會冷？」

「不、很溫暖。」

剛才的翻身讓埋在康納後穴裡疲軟下的陰莖隨著動作滑出去，穴口下意識的緊縮跟黏膩的液體如失禁般的漏出讓他羞紅了臉窩在男人的胸膛上。

「你冷靜的聽我說，康。」漢克的手輕撫著康納光滑的背脊享受高潮的餘韻，但看著康納的藍眼精沒了剛才狂亂的性慾，認真而深邃。「懲戒結束後我就會被送出這裡。」

「......我知道。」

康納蹭了蹭漢克，軟軟的語氣裡都是不捨。

「我之後不幹殺手了，聽你的建議，在哪裡買個房子好好過以後的生活。」

漢克的話讓康納驚訝的抬起頭，那雙藍眼睛裡都是自己的倒影。

「我沒辦法帶你走，要不要離開這裡得是你來選擇。」

漢克的手掌撫上康納透紅的臉，憐愛的親吻被他咬得紅腫的嘴唇。

「我會在門口等你，如果你來了，我願意用我的下半輩子愛你，如果你沒有來，我會放棄你。」

「不用現在告訴我你的選擇，我希望你能夠快樂，康。」


	6. 出獄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自佑季的監獄AU  
> ※非常騷的騷康注意  
> ※有輕微抹布康與1700描述  
> ※繁體字注意

他從青年的口中聽到了一個故事，關於一個男孩的。

 

男孩自有記憶起就被母親賦予高度的期待，母親雖然嚴格，卻也愛著他。

本以為他能夠擁有一直擁有母親的愛，直到與他差了三年出生的弟弟在接受了一次智力測驗，展現了超乎母親與他預期的結果之後。

驚人而優秀的結果讓母親帶著弟弟去做了更多測驗，結果都證明了弟弟是個更優秀的天才。

之後他們仍然同樣進行的一樣的訓練與學習，他看著弟弟總能輕易得到母親的賞識與關注，而他得一番努力才得獲得母親的一次回頭。

男孩知道他要母親的愛得不能失敗，他的成長猶如走鋼絲般不許一次的墜落，為了那一點點的回應，男孩必須拚盡一切努力做到最好。

失去了母親原本完整的關注與愛，讓男孩的心越來越空。

同時也因為母親冷淡的回應而碎裂的更加廣大。

他看著母親撫摸過弟弟頭髮鼓勵的動作，慢慢與弟弟漸行漸遠。

男孩渴求有人能愛他，他在十五歲被教官拉進教官室，被比自己高大許多的男人壓在桌上做愛。

被貫穿的身體很痛，可是男孩卻嚐到了性愛中對方對自己完全的關注、渴望、以及愛。

他感受到了被人需要的滿足感。

男孩因此愛上這個行為，被男人們逐漸開發的身體開始感受到做愛的快感，於是上了癮。

男孩與男人們、年長的學長們濫交的事情被發現，傳到了母親耳裡。

於是男孩從此失去母親最後一點點的關注，母親完全無視了他。

男孩長大為青年，仍戒不掉性愛帶來的快感與精神的滿足，而繼續與陌生人、同事、甚至自己的弟弟做愛。

當青年的行徑終於讓母親忍受不了時，他被丟到了監獄當一個獄警。

青年在這裡建立了能夠滿足自己欲求的機制，讓自己成為了所有人都愛著的獎勵。

但心裡的空洞仍就沒辦法被填滿。

 

你會恨你的弟弟嗎？他問了懷裡的青年。

我不討厭他，也喜歡不了他。青年回覆了擁抱著他的男人。

可我虧欠他，明明他什麼都沒做錯，卻一直順著我。

我不知道該怎麼面對他，或許不見面對我們都好。

青年說完後閉上了眼，感覺到男人輕輕的吻了他的眼角。

彷彿幫他拭去不存在的眼淚。

  
  
康納沒有留在懲戒房太久，講完了一個故事便穿回制服離開，漢克用幾張紙巾清理身上沾到屬於康納的體液後，把沒什麼禦寒效果的囚服套回自己身上，裹著毛毯閉目養神，細細整理他腦中的思緒。

早上只有濛濛的光照進來，漢克抬頭看到有幾片雪花從鐵窗飄進來。

驟降的氣溫，或許是寒流來了。

然後聽到鐵門被打開的聲音，他轉頭就看到傑弗瑞站在那。

「回去你自己的牢房，收拾好之後到辦公室。」

 

當漢克回到監牢時已經是點完名早飯前的自由時間，他留意到敵視的眼神少了非常多，或許是他轉獄的事情已經傳遍整個監獄。

他自己的舍房沒什麼需要整理的，一個多月下來也沒有屯留任何私人物品。

一個多月，卻是完全扭轉他的人生，漢克不曾想要積極的活下去。

七年前的失敗是他故意的，本來以為會如預料的被迅速死刑槍斃，卻是被留了一條命。

思緒裡閃過康納的身影，漢克矯情的想，或許他是為遇到康納才活到現在，為了能夠愛那個渴愛的青年。

漢克猜測，如果沒能夠等到康納，他的未來可能也會為了思念他而繼續活著。

「嘿！漢克，你真夠倒楣，離開前還碰到這種破事。」

荷斯的聲音打斷漢克的思緒，他回頭就看到來人手裡晃著個眼藥水大小塑膠瓶。

「不錯啊，荷斯。沒想到你弄得到。」

「總算來得及給你，但你想要這個做什麼？」

「多問就不是商人的行為了，荷斯。」漢克接過那小小的塑膠瓶拍拍荷斯的肩。「謝了，我們應該不會再見面了。」

荷斯聳肩，他看過太多跟他買賣的人，太習慣了以後再也見不到每個離開這裡的人。

漢克簡單收拾好之後把囚服換成禦寒保暖的便服，帶著塑膠瓶去廁所鼓搗了一番才兩手空空的前往辦公室。

 

轉開門把推開時漢克沒有看到其他人在辦公室，只有傳說中真正的典獄長。

「你好，安德森先生。你應該知道藉由轉獄離開這裡後，你將會直接被送回原本的住處，等待政府下一個指令。」

「這流程我絕對比你熟悉，馬庫斯典獄長。」

馬庫斯點點頭，他讓漢克完成一些手續後接受搜身。

檢查行李倒是直接跳過了，漢克並沒有任何要帶走的東西。

搜身結束後確認沒有任何問題，馬庫斯讓一個獄警帶著漢克離開。

 

下午監獄收到了一個通知。

漢克．安德森襲擊了開車運送他的警員，他利用夾藏在衣服內層，已經浸好昏迷藥物的囚服碎布蒙暈警員，把人丟出去後自己駛車逃逸。

那名警員的通訊器材全被搜走，醒後只能跑回監獄通報，獄方雖立刻派出警力搜索，卻只在十五公里外找到打滑衝進河的剎車痕。

降雪逐漸轉大，難以進行搜查，獄方只得將作業擱置等待停雪。

當天入夜後因為寒流而氣溫急速降低，只經過一晚河面便結了一層厚厚的冰。

結冰的河面讓獄方無法進行打撈，最後只能把犯人當作失蹤結束搜查。

至此之後沒人知道漢克．安德森的蹤跡。

  
  
康納的私人物品不多，僅僅一個行李袋就打包好了所有東西。

他向馬庫斯他們遞出辭呈時沒有看到奈斯。

昨天是奈斯視察的最後一天，因為發生襲警事件才多留一晚，或許今天很早就離開了。

聽到漢克搶奪警車逃逸的消息，康納知道衝進河裡的警車只是偽裝，漢克已經脫離了監視。

或許就在外頭頂著大雪等他。

康納把他的制服摺疊好在書桌，上面放著大盤帽以及警徽、配槍等等。

只要踏出去，他就沒辦法回頭了。

本來應該會感覺到不安，但康納的心裡覺得異常的平靜，甚至能打趣的想到他離開後馬庫斯要為監獄的秩序頭痛好一陣子。

準備好一切後，康納打開門卻看到了奈斯。

「奈斯？」

康納驚訝得睜大了眼，他真的以為奈斯已經離開了。

他們面對面互相沉默著，康納抓緊著行李，率先開口。

「對不起。」

康納的聲音很乾澀，他虧欠得太多，僅僅的一句道歉都顯得如此薄弱。

奈斯卻只是伸手攬過康納，抱住這個明明年長他三歲，身形卻都比他單薄的哥哥。

「好好照顧自己。」

 

在康納走後奈斯進到康納曾經的房間，停下的暖氣讓室內有些寒冷。

他的手撫過放在桌上的制服及警徽，冰藍色的眼眸微微垂下。

一直以來他都不知道該怎麼拯救康納，只能看著他在牢籠內痛苦的掙扎。

或許這是唯一能替他提供的幫助。

奈斯看著眼前電腦的畫面，是資料庫內關於漢克．安德森的資料。

現在他控制了附近警力的搜查，而寒冷的天氣可以說天助人也。

他將資料改寫成失蹤後便將電腦格式化，離開這個已經清空的房間。

 

一個獄警離開沒有受到太大的阻礙，康納走出監獄的出入口才發現雪下的比想像中大。

接下來該怎麼辦？康納嘆了氣，呼出一口白霧。

他可是身無分文。

「唷，年輕人。沒地方去嗎？」

一個中年男人向他搭訕，風衣的帽兜壓得很低，讓康納看不到男人的模樣。

「是的，我沒有地方去。」

康納微微勾起嘴角，一抹誘惑的微笑讓男人的呼吸一滯。

「我想我可以買下你。」

男人摟過康納的腰，親暱的在耳邊呢喃。

「我很貴的。」

「放心，我認為我付得起。」男人的輕笑著，手更大膽的揉起康納飽滿的屁股。「我想想，一個簡單的住處，有個庭院，還有愛你的老男人？」

「或許還有聖伯納犬？」

康納開始討價還價。

「只要你想，親愛的。」

男人勾起康納的下巴，湛藍的眼睛望進康納蜜色的瞳色，深深的吻了他。

「走吧，要處理的事情還有一大堆。」

「好的。」

風雪越來越大，他們的身影消失在了一片白茫之中。

 

END


End file.
